Ever After
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Jess has hit rock bottom. There's no denying it. But when he sees something about the Burkes on the news will a new discovery put him back on top. And more importantly is it worth sacrificing everything for. JessXLeslie! LDD sort of. 2007 movieverse! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey so I know this is short but it'll get longer. I've got kind of a far fetched idea for this story but it should end up being pretty good. Don't worry, it'll end up being LDD. But not one of those Leslie rises from the dead in Terabithia only, weird ones. Haha I've got a good idea for this one so please read and review! The next chapter will be much longer. **

"Jess, get up!" May Belle shrieked in her seventeen year old brother's ear. He grunted and waved his hand, telling her to go away.

"Get up! We have to go!" He didn't respond, and just pulled his old sheet up over his head.

"Jess!" May Belle snapped, slapping his back. He shot up, nearly knocking thirteen year old sister off the bed and glaring at her.

"It's still dark outside! What do you want?" he snapped.

She got to her feet and he noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Something's wrong in..." He held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Don't say Terabithia. May Belle, I told you...you're too old for that now. Ok?"

"You're only saying that because ever since that family moved into Leslie's old house, you haven't wanted to think about it!" she yelled back. Jess's face fell and she instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

"This better be good." Jess mumbled.

"Ok, well don't get mad...but I went out there this morning, you know just to check on everything." He sighed and shook his head, but she kept going.

"And you know how it's been really hot lately? But it rains anyway? Well since it's all wood and the rain dries and gets hot..."

"May Belle it's five in the morning. Cut to it!"

"I think there was a fire. Someone put it out but everything's totally ruined." she said quietly.

He just sat there blinking at her. She'd expected him to yell or punch a wall or...just something! But he just looked at her.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Show me." he finally stated, monotonously.

Which is how they ended up standing in the middle of what used to be a kingdom. An escape. His world. Her world. Their world.

_Leslie_

The one word flashed across his mind rapidly as he looked around at the debris of wood and ash.

"I'm sorry." May Belle said quietly. She knew that even though she played there too, it would always really belong to Jess and Leslie.

Jess looked over at her and softened a little bit. "S'ok. Go home, I'll be there in a bit." She didn't protest, just ran off over the bridge, knowing that arguing would only make things worse.

Jess exhaled loudly and slowly sat down, his feet dangling over the edge of the creek. The same creek that had taken Leslie from him.

He dangled one foot over the water but then pulled it back. So many times he'd imagined just going in and sinking. Or lying on the bottom, letting the water rush over him. Things he shouldn't be thinking about, even seven years after she died.

He turned back to look at the mess that had once been their escape and he almost felt like crying. Almost.

"I'm sorry, Leslie." he murmured, standing up and shaking his head.

With one last final look around, he shoved his hands in his pockets and head off towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jess, Jess are you even listening to me?" Jess's head snapped up as he looked at the girl sitting in front of him at lunch.

"Course I am." he replied quietly.

She sighed and ran a hand through his dark shaggy hair. "Sweetie, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Heather." he mumbled.

"Are you thinking about that girl, Leslie again?" Heather asked.

Jess sighed and looked back up at his girlfriend. He wasn't quite sure to this day how _that_ had happened. All he knew was that Heather had moved to Lark Creek five years after Leslie died. One year after that she'd befriended Jess, since she felt bad for him because he was always sitting by himself. And three months after that suddenly she was his girlfriend. Jess was pretty sure she'd just told him they were together one day and he went along with it cause what the hell was the point of arguing?

"I'm always thinking about her." he mumbled, then stood up and started to walk outside.

Of course she chased after him as he walked over to the super beat up old truck he'd saved his money up for forever before she caught up to him.

"Baby, talk to me." she said in her deep souther accent, running a finger down his chest.

"Heather, I don't wanna talk ok?" he asked, taking her hand in his but then dropping it.

"Jess, you need to talk! You're in love with a ten year old ghost!" she said, stomping her foot. He glared at her.

"Don't you dare talk about us like that."

Heather sighed and decided to try a different approach. She hooked a finger through a belt loop in his jeans and pulled them closer to each other, standing up on her tip toes and kissing him.

"Frankly, I'm a little jealous of Leslie." she whispered, moving to his neck.

He jerked away from her. "I'm out of here." he mumbled, walking to the other side of the car and getting in the driver's seat.

"Wait! Jess, you can't cut school!" she yelled, but the car's loud, old engine, drowned her out as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the dirt road behind their school.

As Jess drove he wanted to kick himself. Heather was gorgeous with olive skin and black loose curls that fell down her back. and any guy would have killed to have her, but not Jess. Sure she'd do anything for him, but she didn't have much to say about anything else but him. She never carried on a conversation, all she did was talk about him. And frankly, he found that boring.

He sighed and tried to turn on the radio only to have the car start bumping along and eventually come to a total stop right when he got into town.

"Shit." he mumbled, getting out and slamming the door.

All it was, was a flat tire. But that meant money, money that Jess didn't have. So he walked into the first store he could find, used the phone, called the same cheap body shop he'd taken his car to since he first got it, and then waited.

When the tow truck came, he hopped in the passenger seat as the guy was hooking up his car.

"Jess, man again?" the guy asked, getting in the driver's seat when he was done.

"Sorry man, thing's a piece of shit." Jess mumbled.

"I can't keep covering for you and saying I lost your money, Jess. One day you're gonna have to pay."

"Can we just make that next time. George? Please?" Jess asked.

George had sort of worked something out with Jess since he came in so much. They had a system. George would fix Jess's car and then say he lost the money. George couldn't really get fired since his brother owned the place and they were pretty much best friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey you're in luck! We just got a brand new TV in the waiting area. Crappy little thing, but it's still a TV!" George said. Jess chuckled.

"Hey...shouldn't you be in school?" George asked.

"Shouldn't you be at college?" Jess shot back.

"Shoot, you know we didn't want to do the whole college thing." George grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Jess replied as the pulled up to the garage. Jess got out and patted George on the back.

"Thanks for this, man. I appreciate it." he said, smiling slightly, then walking into the "waiting room" Which was really a tiny little area of the garage that had glass walls, a few chairs, and now apparently a TV.

Jess sat down and glanced at where the TV was tuned to a news station.

He was about to just shut the thing off when something caught his attention.

"And in other news, author Judy Burke reportedly passed away this morning, after a fifteen year battle with cancer at ten am in the home she shared with her family in Tennessee. By request of the family, the town's name with not be given away for privacy."

Jess felt his face go white as he leaned forward, looking at the scene in front of him on the TV. It showed the reporter talking in front of a cabin looking house while two people behind her were rushed inside. One he recognized to be Mr. Burke, but the other, was hiding behind him.

"Jess, man...car's pretty much done. Just had to change the tire...dude what are you doing on the floor?" George asked, eyeing Jess who was kneeling in front of the TV.

"Where is this?" he asked pointing to the TV. George bent down and stared at it.

"Hey! That's Crowley Corners...my aunt and uncle live there!" Jess frowned and looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"Cause that's there house right there. Same tacky decorations and everything." George said pointing to the house next door to the one that was being filmed.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Jess asked.

"Beats me. But hey, listen. You better get out of here before my brother comes back to find your money's gone missing...again." George said, handing Jess the keys to his car. Jess thanked him and took off for home, the events of what had just happened still in his head.

**Note: Heyy so ya I know Crowley Corners is from the Hannah Montana movie (which I hated) but I really needed to put them in a small town...semi close to Virginia. And my cousin just happens to be watching the Hannah Montana movie on TV right now so ya that's where I got the idea haha. Don't let it ruin the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey so apparently this archive isn't to popular considering I have zero notifications about this story. So please if you're reading...respond? Thanks! Enjoy!**

The first thing he heard when he opened the door to his house was yelling. And not the usual high pitched yelling coming from Ellie and Brenda. They'd both gotten scholarships and financial aids to colleges back east. No, this yelling was coming from his dad.

"God damn it Mary, the boy needs help!" Jess paused at the front door.

"Jack, keep your voice down! And he's just fine."

"No...no he's not. It's fine to grieve, I get that. But to do what he does. May Belle says she's seen him bout to jump into that river thousands of times! Suicidal doesn't mean fine!"

Jess heard his mom crying quietly and he felt horrible.

"We can't afford help, Jack. I don't know what to do." she whispered.

Jess walked into the kitchen where they were standing.

Mary sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Hi honey." she said quietly.

"Mom...dad...I'm fine." Jess said shakily.

"Course you are." his dad replied, trying to make it sound like they weren't just talking about him.

"No...I mean, I heard you guys talking and I'm fine."

His parents exchanged a look and his dad sighed.

"Look, Jess...we're worried about you. You haven't tried to make friends, you never talk to your girlfriend, and your sister...your sister's seen you about to off yourself."

"Maybe Belle doesn't know what she saw! And has it ever occurred to you that I might try to make friends, but no one else tries!" it was a total lie but Jess felt it necessary to defend himself.

"Honey, don't get angry, we're just worried about you." Mary said quietly.

"Well don't be." he snapped. They were all quiet for a minute till Jack cleared his throat.

"Why'd you cut school today Jess?" he asked.

"Leslie...Heather was making fun of Leslie." he admitted.

"Heather knew Leslie?" Mary asked. Jess shook his head.

"She told me that I'm in love with a ten year old ghost...and she's jealous of Leslie." Jess said through gritted teeth.

"So you ditched school because your girlfriend has a weird way of showing she loves you?" Jack asked.

Jess shrugged and then changed the subject. "Did you know Mrs. Burke died?" he asked.

Mary's hand flew to her mouth.

"What?" Jack asked.

"When I was driving my tire popped and I went to get it fixed and while I was waiting-"

"How'd you pay to get it fixed?" Jack asked. Jess froze.

"Um...I sold my uh drawing." he stuttered.

"What drawing?" Jack asked.

"The drawing of the uh...thing. Anyway, I was watching the news while I was waiting and yeah it said that author, Judy Burke died in her home in Crowley Corners-"

"That place from that movie your sister used to watch?" Jack asked. Jess shrugged.

"And I saw Mr. Burke and someone was with him!" Jess said. They both just looked at him confused.

"It said she lived there with her family! And the person with Mr. Burke was too big to be a little kid. What if it was Leslie?"

Mary's eyes filled with tears and Jack shook his head sadly.

"Jess...it could be a sister or cousin. Leslie's gone, boy. Has been for a long time."

Jess hit the wall next to him.

"It's her! I'm telling you it's gotta be! I don't know how, but it is!" Jack reached out to Jess but he yanked away and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mary cried, running after him.

"I'm going for a drive." He mumbled, slamming the door behind him.

Jess got in his car and zoomed off, determined not to be stopped by anyone or anything as he headed to the interstate.


	4. Chapter 4

That was how he ended up at a house that was about twice as big as his, clutching flowers to his chest with no idea what he was supposed to do. He'd found a payphone a while back, called George to ask for his aunt and uncle's address, then driven all night to the house next to theirs. To the Burke's house.

He walked up to the front door and knocked twice. There was no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He knocked a third time and there was still no answer.

"Hello?" he called out.

He heard someone walking up to the door in what sounded like high heals.

"Um...my name is Jess Aarons! I'm an old friend of the Burkes! I wanted to pay my respects!"

He heard a gasp and then whispering, frantic whispering between two people, before the door opened to reveal Bill Burke, looking stressed out and sleep deprived, and seven years older.

"Jess Aarons...it's really you isn't it?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Um...yes sir. I uh, brought you guys these." Jess said, thrusting the flowers forward, feeling stupid.

"Thanks Jess...but it's just me. You know that."

"I could have sworn I heard a woman here like two seconds ago." Jess said.

"Nope, just me." Bill said standing there.

"So what brings you all the way here, Jess? You didn't just come to bring me flowers." Bill asked leaning against the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Bill shook his head.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Jess..."

Just then Bill froze, looking past Jess.

"Hey dad, who's this?" a very familiar sounding voice asked. Jess froze. He felt his heart speed up as he slowly looked over his shoulder.

The girl's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "J-Jess..." she stuttered. Jess opened his mouth but no sound came out.

It looked enough like Leslie, but her hair was black and her eyes were brown. Her face was the same, hell she even dressed the same just older. Still out there though, still Leslie.

"L-Leslie?" Jess asked, his voice cracking.

"No, Jess this is my niece, Veronica."

"No. Dad, stop it." Leslie said, shifting her feet.

"Leslie?" Jess asked again, this time more firmly. She looked at him, a bewildered, sad smile on her face.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"So...beautiful." Jess murmured. Leslie smiled and Bill stomped his foot.

"Enough! Now everyone inside before someone sees us!" and with that he yanked both teenagers inside.

"Have a seat Jess." Bill said. Jess walked over to the couch Bill was pointing at and sat down.

"What's going on here?" Jess asked, nervously, keeping his eyes on Leslie for the fear that she'd disappear.

Just then someone came down the stairs. "Bill dear, did you get him to leave?" Jess's eyes snapped away from Leslie momentarily and fell on Mrs. Burke...at least Mrs. Burke with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No...Judy I didn't." Bill said.

"Oh my..." Judy gasped, spotting Jess.

"I-I think I deserve to know what's going on!" Jess snapped.

"Leslie' go take out your contacts, it's freaking him out." Bill said, turning to where Leslie was standing. She hurried off and when she came back she set her now normal, blue eyes on Jess.

Then she slowly made her way over, and sat down next to him, taking one of his big warm hands in her small ones and glaring at her father.

"Jess, the story I'm about to tell you, isn't one I'm proud of. It's the biggest mistake of my life and I don't want one interruption you hear me?" Bill asked. Jess just nodded and tried to ignore the feeling that Leslie holding his hand was giving him.

Bill took a deep breath. "Before Leslie was born, before I married Judy, I was involved in what's called a Ponsi scheme. You know what that is?" Jess nodded.

"Well I thought I'd be able to stop running eventually since it was through a small business. Nothing big. But then I had to keep going. Then I met Judy, and I wanted to settle down. So we did. And Leslie was born and everything was alright. Till one day Judy and Leslie were home alone, when Leslie was five years old, and the house was attacked. They were trying to kill them to get to me. They, being the people I took money from. So we packed up and moved, we just kept moving and moving and making up stories. We've been everything from retired army veterans, to authors..." he gave Jess a meaningful look.

"And usually we had no problem moving around. Till Leslie met you. And we figured that we'd be safe staying in Lark Creek, such a small town. But then we started getting threat letters. And men were parking outside our house and not leaving...so I came up with the plan." He took a long pause.

"What plan?" Jess asked. Bill sighed.

"The plan to kill off our family. Not literally of course, all fake. But we'd each disappear to there were no Burkes left. And then we'd change our appearances so no one would suspect a thing. When we were all gone, I was gonna move us to somewhere out of the country and be safe for the rest of our second lives."

Bill's head was in his hands and Judy was rubbing his back.

"It's really been the hardest thing we've had to do." Judy said. Jess looked at Leslie who was staring at the floor, but still clutching his hand.

"But Leslie...they found the body..." Jess trailed off and looked at Leslie.

"Who told you that?" Leslie asked.

"Nobody...I just assumed."

"They saw me floating in the water...and the blood right? Well that was real. That's how I got these..." She said, pulling her hair back from her face to reveal to scars, one on her temple and one on her jawline.

"I was attached to a rope though. After they lost site of me, my dad pulled me out of the water and we went home. I had to live in the bomb shelter for forever. But I had to fake my death first so that nobody would come after me."

Jess looked at her in disbelief.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"Jess, I wanted to but they wouldn't let me!" He felt his eyes getting wet...and he never cried.

"Do you know the hell I've been through these past seven years?" he asked, standing up.

She stood up as well. "Jess please calm down." Judy said. He pushed past all of them and flew out the front door, tripping and falling onto the driveway.

He pulled his knees up and sat there, head on his knees, nearly in tears. It was only a few seconds before he felt someone sit beside him.

There was Leslie wearing big sunglasses and staring out at the scenery in front of them.

"You know, I've started praying since we moved away from you?" she asked. He just looked at her, taken in by how beautiful she was.

"I pray every night that you're ok. And that nothing's happened to you." she said, looking at him.

He was quiet for a minute.

"Am I supposed to share something like that with you now?" he asked. She shrugged.

"If you want to."

"Let's see...I've tried to kill myself six times since you died." he said. She gasped and took her sunglasses off, glaring at him.

"That's not funny, Jess!"

"I'm not joking." he replied honestly.

"Why would you..." she started but he cut her off.

"Cause I wasn't joking when I said these past seven years have been hell! I didn't realize how much I needed you till I got home one day only to be informed my best friend was dead!" he snapped.

"Jess, I never meant...oh my god. You could have been dead, and it would have been all my fault." she said, and then threw both her arms around him. He sat there, stunned for a minute and then buried his face in her newly raven colored hair, wrapping his arms around her too.

"How was it that easy for you to leave me?" he whispered, as she rubbed his back.

"Believe me, Jess...it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But if I didn't fake my death, I'd probably really be dead right now." she replied.

"Promise me something?" he asked quietly.

"Anything." she whispered.

"Never leave me again. Ok? I don't care if that makes me sound like a wimp, I just need you to agree with me." he said.

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Bill and Judy watched their daughter reunite with Jess from inside the house.

"What are we going to do, Bill?" Judy asked wearily.

"Same thing we were going to do before. We're going to move to New York, where I'll 'die' and then move on to Brussels. This doesn't change anything." he said sternly.

"Bill, look at her. She looks the happiest I've seen her since we left Lark Creek!" Judy exclaimed.

"Judy...we can't just stop the plan now. We have to finish it. Jess will be ok, now that he knows Leslie's alive."

"Oh come on! Look at them!" Judy cried, pointing out the window to where Jess and Leslie sat, holding each other.

"Leslie's a smart girl. She can get over some childhood crush." Bill mumbled. Judy laughed without humor.

"Childhood crush? Bill they're best friends! They love each other...why can't you see that?"

Bill was quiet for a minute before he turned to his wife.

"You should get back up to the attic. We don't want anyone to see you." Judy just blinked at him before nodding slowly and walking over to the stairs. Before she went up though, she turned around.

"I don't want Leslie to end up with someone who doesn't make her happy all the time. Let her be with Jess...who knows? Maybe she won't have to hide out in an attic." and with that she turned and walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile outside, Jess and Leslie had separated themselves and were sitting, looking out at the small neighborhood in front of them.

"How's PT?" Jess asked suddenly. Leslie sighed.

"We had to give him up a few years ago...my dad's idea." she said.

"Oh...your dad seems different."

"He is...all he cares about is completing the plan. Seriously, some days he turns into the dark master." she giggled.

Jess laughed too and then remembered what had happened right before he left.

"Les...I got to tell you something about Terabithia." he said quietly. Her eyes instantly lit up, even at seventeen Leslie still dreamed up things like there was no tomorrow, but Terabithia by far was her biggest dream.

"Yeah?" she asked excitedly.

"It's um...it's doing great." Jess lied, not wanting the smile to disappear off her face. She grinned and tilted her head up, facing the sun.

"One day...I'm gonna get back there. You'll take me back there." she said dreamily.

"Why not today? Why not now?" Jess asked excitedly.

"I can't just leave, Jess...I want to. So badly. But I can't." she said sadly.

Jess looked through the window where he'd noticed Mr. And Mrs. Burke standing just minutes ago.

"Come with me." he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Come with me. Let's leave! Right now...we can go!" He exclaimed, taking her by the hand and pulling her over to where his car was parked.

But she wouldn't move. "Jess..." she sighed, pulling him closer to her.

"I need you, Leslie please!" Jess exclaimed.

"I know...and I need you to. I mean, you're my best friend...but I shouldn't...I mean...I mean..." she trailed off and looked back at the house. No one was in sight. And really, what was left here for her?

"I don't have any of my stuff." she said lamely.

Then a buzzing noise was heard and both of them jumped.

"My phone." Leslie said, taking an old cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

There was some talking on the other line.

"Mom? What are you-" Apparently Leslie was cut off.

After a few more minutes she hung up, and looked at Jess, half happy, half confused.

"What did she say?" Jess asked.

"She packed a bag for me...I can...she said I could go with you."

"How did she know?" Jess asked.

Leslie shrugged. "All she said was she thinks I should go with you. But we have to wait...till tonight."

"Tonight?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go up and wait in my room...maybe get more stuff together. Then after my dad goes to sleep, when it's dark outside...we'll leave. There's an emergency ladder outside my room." she whispered.

"Where am I supposed to go in the mean time?" Jess asked.

She grinned at him and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Come with me. You'll stay for a while and leave right before dinner time when you'll actually just go wait in your car. There's a space on the side of the house under a bunch of trees where you can park so no one will see you."

"Looks like I'm staying." he smiled and then allowed her to pull him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice room." Jess said walking inside what looked like some sort of bomb shelter.

There was a bed, bookshelves, a fridge, a computer, a desk, and not much else. And not to mention, there was only one window that was totally covered with black drapes.

She rolled her eyes. "I've had to hide up here for days at a time." she said quietly.

"So why the disguise?" he asked.

"So that when I do leave the house, no one will recognize me. I sometimes pose as Veronica, my imaginary cousin."

"I miss your normal hair." he said quietly, taking a strand of her jet black, long hair and wrapping it around one of his fingers.

"I'll dye it back when we get home." she smiled, up at him.

"Home?" he asked.

"I mean...your house." she added quickly, walking over to her bookshelf and pretending to wipe some dust.

"So what's new with you? Got a girlfriend?" she asked teasingly, smirking at him.

"Actually...yeah." he said, not really thinking.

Leslie's face fell instantly and she looked away again.

"What's her name?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Heather."

"She pretty?"

"I guess...I don't know. I've been thinking about breaking up with her. She's not my type." Jess shrugged, trying as well to sound casual and walking over to Leslie.

She chuckled even though she was blinking back tears.

"Jess Aarons, what exactly is your type?" she asked.

"Let's see...I think I've got a thing for fast runners. And girl who could create a whole other world. Don't watch too much TV. Who uh...befriend poor hick boys when no one else will." he murmured quietly.

Leslie felt her breath catch in her throat.

"With blue eyes?" she asked turning around and facing him. For the first time since he'd gotten there, she realized how he'd gotten even more good looking. He still looked the same, dark brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes. But he looked older of course...there was something else about the particular way he was looking at her that she just couldn't place.

"Oh definitely. And blonde hair. But not those fake blondes...the real deal." he smiled slightly.

"The kind who's dads keep them from being with her best friend?" she asked, biting her lip.

He nodded and they stood there looking at each other.

"And your girlfriend's not like that?" she asked jokingly. He smiled and shook his head.

Leslie smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"No." Jess answered truthfully, sitting down next to her.

"Have you ever?" Leslie asked. He shook his head.

"And I never will, if that was your next question." he rushed out. She giggled and shrugged.

"I figured out recently that I've really ever only loved one girl." he said quietly. She stopped laughing and just looked at him.

"Well..." Leslie said cautiously, "I sound like your type."

He shook his head and she regretted it. Of course he didn't feel the way she felt about him towards her. He was Jess, her best friend who she hadn't seen in years.

"You're not like my type. You are my type...I mean...I don't have a type cause you're it. Always have been. My eleven year old self just didn't know it." He smiled slightly at the end.

Leslie just sat there looking at him. He frowned, concerned he said something wrong. But she still just sat there looking at him.

"You wanna say anything?" he asked after what felt like a lifetime. She shook her head quickly.

"I mean...I know we haven't talked in years. But I never stopped thinking about you. You were my best friend-er you still are and-"

But he was cut off by her quickly leaning over and kissing him in one swift motion.

At first he was shocked and just sat there, but he soon responded eagerly. She scooted herself closer and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their way to her waist. When they pulled apart, both slightly breathless and with intense looks in their eyes something clicked in both their brains.

They couldn't lose each other again, not now. There were unspoken words between them that didn't need to be said since they knew each other so well. They had always need each other, they always would. This had just confirmed that.

"I gotta call Heather." Jess mumbled. Leslie frowned. "To break up with her." Jess added quickly.

Leslie laughed and swatted at him. "At least have the decency to do it in person, Jess.

"You don't mind?" he asked. She shook her head.

"As long as you promise you'll do it." she said, semi-worriedly.

"I swear."

"Good. Cause you're mine you know." Leslie said only half jokingly.

"I know." Jess replied smiling. Leslie smiled back and kissed him again. This time quickly before pulling away.

"Now...start talking. We got a lot to catch up on." she said, grinning. He settled back against the wall at the foot of the bed and she leaned her head against the pillows, resting her feet on his lap. They sat that way for hours, talking and listening. Laughing and crying at some parts. But the fact was, they were together again. And somehow...this time they'd make it work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Hey so some of the dates in this chapter might be kind of off but I tried my best! Thanks for reading! :)**

Jess sat in the dimly lit room, alone. Leslie had gone downstairs for dinner and they'd be leaving soon. But right now he was by himself. He sighed and flopped down on the bed. He knew he should be happy...in fact, he should be ecstatic, but he couldn't fight a negative feeling that he was sort of...kidnapping Leslie. Taking her away from her dad, unsuspectedly. Sure, she didn't seem to mind. But Jess always tried to be honest...this for him was huge.

At seven thirty on the dot she walked back in and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Jess, you were supposed to be down in the car!" she hissed, worriedly.

"Sorry, I lost track of time...thinking. I'll go now." he whispered back, getting off the bed.

"No, no it's fine. I got my stuff, we can go now." she said, eagerly running over to the window and opening it.

"It's still kinda early, don't you think?" Jess asked.

"I know...but I wanna get out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Here, is your dad in his room?" Jess asked. She nodded.

"Ok, I'll go down and go through the garage, then pull the car around. It's pouring out now and that way we won't get wet. Then you climb down the ladder..." he trailed off, imagining Leslie falling from the rain while he just watched.

"On second thought, let's just both go through the garage."

"My dad will hear us. Look, I'll go give my bags to my mom. She can pretend she's getting something out of the garage and put them in your car. Then since my dad thinks I'm just going to sleep early because I don't feel well, we'll both climb down the ladder." she said.

"Leslie, I just don't want you to get hurt." Jess admitted. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't. I've got you to protect me." she giggled, then turned and walked out of the room with her bags in hand.

Jess sighed and looked around. He noticed a little book lying on the desk where her computer was. Slowly, he walked over, glanced at it, and picked it up.

On the front, written in Leslie's handwriting was "DO NOT OPEN". Naturally, he was curious so he flipped it open to a random page and started reading.

_August 8, 2012_

_ I had another dream about Jess. I miss him. Still. It's been five years and I can't get him out of my mind. I still wonder about him, if he's ok, if he's found a new best friend, if he has a girlfriend. I really hope he doesn't. The fact that I'm never going to see him again is the most unbearable pain I think I've ever felt. I need him. I always will. _

He blinked a few times and found that his eyes were wet before rubbing them and flipping to another much earlier page.

_ December 20, 2010_

_ I went to a Christmas party today. I was wearing my disguise and I technically wasn't invited but I went anyway. I was walking around after I got in a fight with dad, and there was some ball thing at the high school near here. So I walked right in, underdressed and everything. Some guy asked me if I was crashing so I said yes. His name was Gabe. He played football. That was all I knew about him when we kissed. Yeah, I kissed some total stranger. That was my first kiss. I regret it. I always wanted my first kiss to be with Jess...but I figured that wasn't going to happen so I might as well get it over with, with someone else. Gabe's kiss was slimy and gross...I don't think that's how kissing Jess would have been at all..._

He looked up, making sure no one was around before smiling to himself. She'd wanted to kiss him...even back then. Then he flipped to a more recent page.

_February 17 2013_

_ I hate him. I hate my dad. He's crossed the line this time. I'm hiding in the garage right now writing this till he calms down. Mom's with me, sleeping on the couch. He hit me today. My dad's never ever been the type for that kind of thing. But with this whole plan he has, he doesn't fool around apparently. I yelled at him, and told him how much I hated him for making me leave Jess, for making me leave my home. All the built up anger just came out and I couldn't stop it. That's when he hit me. He turned bright red, balled up his hand, and hit my right across the face. I still can't believe it. _

Jess felt himself shaking as he read. The thought of anyone hurting Leslie was enough to make him want to explode. But his thoughts where interrupted when she walked back into the room.

"Hey! Everything's all set!" she said quietly.

Jess's hands flew behind his back, and he subtly set the diary down behind him. "Whatcha got there?" she asked.

"Uh nothing." he mumbled. She walked over to him and reached behind him, picking the diary up off the desk.

"Did you read this?" she asked quietly.

Jess momentarily thought about lying but then decided against it and nodded. She simply whacked him over the head as if it was no big deal.

"Jess!" she scolded but then shook her head and shrugged.

"You ready to go?" she asked, walking over to the window and opening it. Then unhinging the emergency ladder and lowering it down.

"Yup. Wait!" he exclaimed as she started to lower herself out the window.

"What?" she asked. He walked over and carefully guided her off the ledge, back into the room.

"Let me go first. That way if you slip, I'll be there to catch you." he said, smiling crookedly at her.

She just blinked at him before wrapping her arms around his neck forcefully.

"You're the sweetest guy ever. You know that?" she whispered into his neck. He smiled and pulled away slowly before lowering himself out the window.

She followed and soon they were in his car with no problems, pulling onto the highway...pulling away to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hey so I really like this chapter. I tried to keep them as in character as possible while adding in a little humor and fluff. So I hope you enjoy! **

"So have you thought about what we're going to say to your parents?" Leslie asked Jess as they sped along the highway. They'd only been in the car for about an hour and Jess was already tired. Realizing that he hadn't slept in over twenty four hours, five minutes after they left Leslie's house didn't exactly help.

"Crap, I didn't even think about that." he mumbled.

"How about 'Mom, dad...surprise! I found Leslie!'" Leslie smirked.

"That's gonna have to work I guess." Jess said.

"And don't worry, I'll vouch for you so they don't think you're crazy." she smiled at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You don't by any chance know how to drive to you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"That would require being let out in public for more than an half an hour at a time."

Jess sighed. "Do you think there's any motels that would let us get two rooms for six dollars?" he asked jokingly.

"Tired?" she asked. He nodded.

"I haven't slept in almost two days." he replied.

"You shouldn't be driving. Here, let's get off at the next exit and I'll pay for a hotel. I need to keep some of the emergency cash my mom gave me though so we're gonna have to go for one room." she said.

"Emergency cash?" Jess asked, pulling off the freeway into some middle of nowhere town.

Leslie didn't answer just sat there scanning around for a hotel.

"Oh, look! There's a Best Western over there. Pull in." she exclaimed. Jess obliged parked in the small parking lot.

"I'll just get some stuff from my bag and we can go in. Do you have anything?" she asked. He shook his head and she shrugged, both of them getting out of the car.

They walked into the lobby and approached the bored looking receptionist.

"We'd like a room please." Leslie said. The girl who was probably only a few years older than them, looked up and sighed.

"Room 208." she said, tossing a key onto the desk.

"Aren't you supposed to ask us our preferences?" Leslie asked. The girl snorted and looked up.

"What do I look like, a fairy godmother?" Leslie rolled her eyes, picked up the key, grabbed Jess's hand and pulled him out of the lobby.

They walked a few yards till they came to their room.

Leslie slid the key in, opened the door, turned on the lights and frowned.

There was a tiny bathroom, an armchair, a TV, a queen sized bed, and that was it.

"Well it's better than nothing." Jess said, reading her expression, and walking into the room.

Leslie closed the door and locked it.

"All your stuff's in there?" Jess asked, pointing to the small purse she was carrying.

"Nope, all I have is pajamas, and a toothbrush and stuff in here." she said, tossing it onto the table next to the bed.

Jess nodded and slid his jacket off, putting it on the chair. "I'll sleep on the floor." he said. Leslie shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, you haven't slept in forever and you're the one who has to drive us tomorrow. We can both just share the bed, it's big enough." she said, waving her hand as if to say 'no big deal'.

"You don't mind?" he asked, nervously. Leslie chuckled and looked at him with an amused expression.

"Jess...it's sharing a bed. That doesn't mean we have to have sex or something, it just means we're sharing the bed." she said, slowly as if she was explaining something to a little kid.

"I know that!" he mumbled, turning around so she couldn't see him turn bright red.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Leslie announced. He heard the bathroom door close and then turned back around and walked over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and flopping down. He turned the TV on, and leaned back relaxed.

Half an hour went by. Jess didn't really think anything of it till Leslie called out his name.

"Jess!" She called out.

He muted the TV to hear her better. "What?" he asked.

"Could you come in here for a sec?" she asked. He froze. What the hell could she possibly need him for?

"Um...why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" he sighed and got up, walked over to the door, and opened it cautiously.

He stepped inside and looked around. Leslie was still in the shower, water running, curtain covering her.

"Ok...I'm in here." he stuttered.

"I need you to help me with something." she said from behind the curtain, her voice slightly muffled.

"What?" he asked.

"I dyed my hair. And-" he cut her off.

"Where'd you get hair dye?" he asked.

"I bought it a week after my dad made me dye my hair black."

"Ok then...well why do you need my help?" he asked.

"I can't rinse it out."

"Huh?"

"I need you to help me get the dye out of my hair!"

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Cause the dye is sticking to my hands. So if I try to rinse my hair, it won't do anything." She said.

"Leslie how am I supposed to rinse your hair?" he asked, frustrated.

"I'll keep the curtain pulled around me. Please can you just help me?" she asked. He just stood there. He didn't mind helping her, really he didn't. Actually he kind of wanted to. But Jess being raised by two strictly Christian parents wasn't exactly used to doing stuff like that. Sure it wasn't bad but it was still technically touching Leslie...while she was naked.

"Just forget it." Leslie mumbled.

"No, I'll help!" Jess blurted without thinking. He cursed himself silently for sounding so eager and then walked over to the sink and got his hands wet.

"I am now wrapping myself in a shower curtain." Leslie giggled. The fact that this seemed so normal to Leslie kind of made Jess jealous. He wished he could act that smooth about it.

A few seconds later, Leslie's head emerged. She was half wrapped up in the shower curtain, her hair had what looked like white paint in it, and sure enough the same stuff was all over her hands.

Jess walked over, to her smiling.

"Don't laugh at me!" she laughed, clutching the curtain to herself.

"I wasn't laughing...I was smiling." He protested playfully. She rolled her eyes jokingly and smiled back at him.

"So is this stuff gonna like burn my hands?" he asked only semi jokingly.

"Just rinse it out, you big baby." Leslie teased.

He awkwardly reached out and ran a hand through her hair. It was soft.

He did it again, this time it felt more natural. Then for the next ten minutes he stood there helping Leslie rinse her hair till it looked blonde. When all the dye was out he pulled his hands back and smiled at her.

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

"No problem. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Felt good." she said quietly.

They just stood there for a minute.

"Well I just uh...wait outside then." Jess said slowly, before backing out and closing the door behind him. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, trying to keep his focus on the TV, which was proving to be extremely difficult since all he could think about was Leslie.

A few minutes later, she emerged, hair still wet, but definitely looking more like Leslie. Jess grinned till he saw what she was wearing...very short, very revealing pajamas.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Jess snapped back to attention. "Great." he smiled slightly.

"Great? Not fantastic? Or pretty?" she asked, jokingly, flopping down beside him on the bed.

"You look beautiful Les, you always do." he said seriously. She flushed at his comment and tucked a strand of damp blonde hair behind one ear.

"Thanks."

He smiled back and then she shivered. "Cold?" he asked, getting up and grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that." She protested, but he was already helping her into it.

"Thanks. I get cold really easily ever since I had to be in that water..." she trailed off seeing the expression on Jess's face.

"Yeah...well I'm pretty beat. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." he mumbled, pulling the covers over him.

She sighed and got up, turning off the light and then sliding into bed next to him.

"Goodnight Jess." she whispered.

"Night Leslie." he replied.

A few minutes went by.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied groggily.

"I'm still kind of cold." she felt him shift and then the next thing she knew, a pair of strong, warm arms were around her.

A few more minutes went by. She could hear his even breathing and knew he was asleep.

"Goodnight Jess," she whispered again. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hey so this chapter is kinda fluffy but I thought I'd put it it to show how much Leslie's death affected Jess...idk just something I thought of. Also a big thanks to G-Matts for giving me their input about some stuff :)**

_The young blonde girl ran and ran, it was raining and she kept falling but she ran anyway. He couldn't see her face but he knew who she was. Leslie. She approached the enchanted rope they'd swung on so many times before. She grabbed on and left the ground, feet in the air like always. But then a crack of thunder sounded and the rope snapped. He watched her fall into the cold, rushing water. He couldn't move, his feet were stuck. He couldn't call out to her, his voice was gone. He saw her struggling, he saw her hit her head on the rock, he heard her call for help. He heard her call for him, but he couldn't do anything. And just like that, he watched Leslie Burke die. _

Jess's eyes sprang open and he sat up in bed, catching his breath. His eyes were wet and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He'd had the same dream he'd been having for the past seven years. The nightmare of Leslie dying. The way he'd imagined it happening.

Now usually, he'd wake up in his room (Brenda moved out and he got her room) and look around the dark. Then he'd catch his breath and have to try to convince himself that Leslie felt no pain when she died. It usually didn't work that well and he really didn't fall back asleep for at least an hour after he woke up, but it was the only thing he could do. Tonight however, he felt someone shift beside him and the light turned on.

Leslie looked at him concerned and sleepy eyed. "Jess are you ok?" she asked, drowsily.

"I'm f-fine." he stuttered, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her just to prove to himself she was there.

"You don't sound fine." she said, sitting up further and rubbing him on the back.

"Leslie, I'm ok. Just go back to sleep, don't worry about me."

She didn't do anything though.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

He nodded and put his head in his hands as she continued rubbing his back soothingly.

"What about?" she asked.

"Just...nevermind." he mumbled.

"Tell me." she persisted. He looked up at her and she woke up more instantly. He looked a mess, his eyes were red and wet. It had been something bad, she was sure of it.

"I've had the same...nightmare, almost every night for the past seven years. In it, I watch you-I watch you die. I watch you swing on the rope and fall. And you call out for help and I can't do anything because I'm frozen...or I guess because I'm not really there. And you're being tossed around and so-so-so much blood..." he trailed off, unable to finish since he'd started shaking. He felt ridiculous but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed.

Leslie got on her knees and threw her arms around his neck.

"But I'm right here." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"But you weren't. You were dead. And I'm afraid..." Leslie placed a cool hand on the side of his face and gazed up at him.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked softly.

"I don't want you to disappear." he murmured, realizing he was now crying. Jess was crying. In front of Leslie. Suddenly it was a lot easier to be embarrassed. But Leslie didn't seem to care. In fact, tears were now freely falling down her face too.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not ever." she whispered, closing the distance between them and crashing her lips to his. The kiss was salty and wet and had so much built up emotion behind it, Leslie thought she might burst.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go. She grabbed hold of the sides of his face and wanting more, licked his bottom lip instinctively. He knowingly deepened the kiss until both of them had to pull back for air.

"Wow." Leslie murmured under her breath.

Slowly she disentangled herself from Jess so that she was sitting in front of him, but still kept a strong hold on his hands.

"Leslie-" he started, hoarsely, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted.

"For what? The kiss- no, I mean that was incredib-" she cut him off again.

"No! I'm sorry for what I put you through." she said more calmly.

He shook his head.

"You know...when you died, everyone thought I just lost my best friend. And I did. But I also lost a piece of me. I lost everything I cared about. Nothing was the same. Every time I went to Terabithia with May Belle I'd come home after, and cry. For hours. And you know something? That's normal for an eleven year old kid right? But what about a fourteen year old? Fifteen? That's when I stopped going. May Belle still takes Joyce every once and a while but I can't go anymore. And now no one can go-"

"Why can't anyone go?"

He mentally cursed himself for letting it slip.

"I was going to tell you...it burned down. Two days ago." he said quietly.

She just sat there in disbelief. "So the castle?"

"Gone."

"And all our stuff?"

"Gone."

She sat there again. "Don't be mad." he begged.

"I can't be mad at you, Jess." she replied.

"I think we should rebuild it." he stated. She smiled at him.

"Really? You don't think we're too old?"

"We're a king and queen Leslie, we can't just let it be some burned down heap." she grinned at his response and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him again.

"You know somethin'?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and looked at her. "What?" he asked. She giggled at his expression.

"I said I love you!" she replied, biting her lip.

A slow grin broke out on his face.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" she asked nervously.

"Hmmm..." he fake thought for a minute before leaning in like he was going to kiss her but then stopping right in front of her. "I love you." he murmured, before closing the distance between them quickly.

He felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile and pulled away.

"Do you think your nightmares will stop now?" she asked.

His face fell momentarily and he shook his head. "No." he answered honestly.

She felt her hopes fall.

"But I do know that now I have the most comforting thing in the world to wake up to." he said smiling at her.

"And what would that be?" she asked jokingly.

"You." and with that he kissed her quickly before both of them yawned.

"We should get back to sleep. You good?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled, then reached over and turned out the light.

They lied back down and he pulled her to him again. This time both of them slept peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Hey so I'm not crazy about this chapter especially after how much I liked the last two but I felt like this one was kind of necessary. Thanks! :) **

She awoke to something ringing in her ear. The phone. She opened her eyes and glanced at the bedside table. Carefully she reached over, without even so much as a tiny slip out of Jess's grasp on her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Ms. Burke?" she frowned.

"Yes."

"There's someone at the front desk here to see you." Her frown grew deeper.

"What?"

"There's a Mr. Burke out here to see you." She cursed inside her head.

"Alright. I'll be right there."

She leaned over to wake up Jess but hesitated, looking at how peaceful he looked. On one hand he did need his sleep, but on the other what if he woke up while she was gone?

She nudged him gently. "Jess," she whispered, "Jess wake up." she said softly.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled, stretching his arms above his head. "Good morning." he yawned.

"Not really! The front desk just called...my dad's here!" she panicked.

Jess sat up. "What?"

Leslie nodded furiously. "I don't know how he found out..." she mused.

"Do you want me to come down there with you?" he asked.

She sighed. "No...I should go by myself. I told them I'd be right there though...I should go."

He chuckled. "You're going in your pajamas?" she rolled her eyes as she stepped into her signature lace up boots and zipped Jess's jacket up over her pajama tank top.

"I'll be back." she promised, leaning over and kissing him quickly.

"I know." he replied as she closed the door behind her. But deep down, he was a total nervous wreck.

Meanwhile Leslie made her way to the front desk and when she arrived, Bill was waiting in a small sitting area on one corner of the lobby.

"Dad." Leslie said, slowly approaching him. Bill looked up and walked over to her.

"Can we talk outside?" he asked.

"Sure, but please make it fast...I think Jess might be worried." she shot back crossing her arms.

"Young lady, I'm your father...you can't talk to me like that." he said. She sighed and the two of them walked outside to the parking lot.

"Leslie Sophia Burke...what were you thinking?" he asked once they got out of ear shot of everyone.

"I was thinking that Jess is my best friend! And these past seven years have been torture for both of us and I love him!"

Bill looked at her dumbstruck...he wasn't expecting her to have answer.

"Dad, I miss you." Leslie said quietly.

"I'm right here Leslie. And if you miss me so much, come home." he replied pleadingly.

"No dad. I miss how you used to be. When we first moved to Lark Creek. Before the plan started. You haven't been the same since then." she stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, looking down at the ground.

"Dad I think you do. What happened to the dad who used to dance around the room with me, and sing, and quote presidents?" she asked, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Leslie-" he started.

"I'm not finished." she hissed. He instantly closed his mouth.

"Dad, I love you. You know I do. And I know you're doing what you're doing because you love me. But dad...I love Jess with all my heart. As cheesey as that sounds. And I need him and he needs me. You already took me away from him once dad...please don't do it again." she begged.

"Leslie...it's just too dangerous. I'm sorry. Maybe in a few years, Jess can come visit us in Brussels. But you're going to have to dye your hair back again and..."

"No! Dad please. You can't do this! I need him!" Leslie was starting to loose her calm demeanor and Bill felt his heart break. He really had been a horrible father for the past seven years and now he was just crossing the line. But if Leslie went with Jess they'd both be in danger.

"I'm sorry, Leslie." he murmured.

She was about to open her mouth again but they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry for taking her, sir." Jess said, appearing behind Leslie.

At the sound of his voice Leslie let her sobs fall freely as she whirled around and flew into his arms.

He held her close and kissed the top of her head, whispering things that Bill couldn't hear into her hair.

What he did hear a lot was "love you". He seemed to be saying it, every other sentence.

Bill looked at the scene in front of him and before he could stop himself he opened his mouth "Go." he said.

Jess looked up but Leslie kept her face buried in Jess's chest.

"What?" he asked.

Bill took a deep breath. "I want Leslie to go with you. It's very clear you two need each other. But at the first sign of danger, she's coming home you hear me?" Leslie sniffled and turned around to face her dad.

"You mean it?" she asked smiling.

Bill nodded and the next thing he knew, Leslie nearly knocked him over with a hug.

"I knew you were still my daddy deep down." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Leslie. You know that right? I know I haven't shown it lately but I do."

Leslie smiled at him and nodded. "I know daddy. And I love you too." she replied hugging him again.

"Be careful, Leslie. Watch your back...these people that are after me, they won't take mercy on anyone."

"I will." she promised.

With one final hug, Bill returned to his car and Leslie ran over to Jess throwing her arms around him.

"How'd you know to come down here?" she asked.

"You were taking too long...I got nervous. There was something that I read in your journal..." he started.

"What?" she asked.

"You wrote that your dad...h-h-hit you." he stammered.

"Oh. That. Jess, please don't worry. It was one time and I deserved it, but it's never happened again."

"Leslie, don't you ever think for a minute you deserve something like that!" he exclaimed.

"You think too highly of me, Jess." she started, shaking her head.

"No. Leslie, please don't." Jess begged. Leslie nodded, and stopped protesting.

"Let's go home." Jess said after a few moments of silence.

"Music to my ears." She replied. He put an arm around her and the two of them made their way back to their room. They packed the few things they had and five minutes later they were on their way back to Lark Creek.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jess pulled up to the Aarons' house it was around four pm and his dad's truck was gone.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Leslie asked quietly as they made their way to the door. The hand that wasn't clutching her bag was interlaced with Jess's.

"Maybe...at first. Till they see you. Then they'll just be happy I'm back to normal again." he replied, knocking on the door.

May Belle answered.

"Jess!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. At thirteen years old May Belle still had the little girl look about her and could charm anyone like there was no tomorrow.

He hugged her back before she pulled away. "Where have you been and-" she trailed off looking at Leslie.

"Oh my god." she whispered, stepping backwards.

"Hey May Belle." Leslie waved, smiling, ignoring the younger girl's bewildered look.

"May Bell, is it Jess?" A very tired looking Mary ran into the hallway right in front of the door.

"Honey where have you been and...wh-who's this?" she stuttered, nudging past May Belle.

"Mom you know where I went. And I think you know who this is." Jess said softly, stepping into the house and pulling Leslie behind him.

"N-no. You can't be- you're supposed to be..."

"Dead. I know." Leslie interjected.

"Jess Aarons what is going on?" Mary exclaimed. Jess would have been embarrassed at his mom's rudeness but the fear in her eyes was evident and he knew Leslie could see it too.

"Mom, have a seat...this story could take a while."

So half an hour later Mary was completely filled in on Leslie's story. But a thousand questions still hung in the air.

"How'd you know the rope was going to break?" she asked.

"I didn't. What was originally intended to happen was my dad would be waiting with a rope towards the end of the creek. I'd 'accidentally' fall in and then when i got to him I'd grab the rope and he'd pull me out. But then the rope broke and I got really hurt. I blacked out. All I know is what my parents told me after. They said I'd stopped breathing for a while, when the paramedics fished me out. But when they had their backs turned, I'd slipped back into the river and hit my chest which got air back into my lungs somehow and I was able to grab the rope as promised and run off."

May Belle listened, confused. Mary's face was that of disgust with Leslie's parents for putting their daughter through that, and a now seven year old Joyce just stared at all of them, wondering what was going on.

Mary cleared her throat after a moment of silence. "May Belle, call your father. Tell him Jess is back...and he's brought Leslie with him." she said. May Bell got up and scampered off to the phone.

"Leslie you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Mary said, smiling slightly.

Jess felt like jumping up and yelling he was so happy and by the looks of it so was Leslie.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Aarons! I promise I won't be a problem." she blurted out, standing up.

Jess stood up too. "Yeah mom, thank you." he smiled, but then was taken by shock when Leslie threw her arms around him and nearly knocked him over.

Mary crossed her arms, finally starting to see something was different.

"Is there something else you two wanted to share with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...yeah." Jess said, shyly as Leslie grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Care to share?" she replied.

Jess opened his mouth but nothing came out. Even at eighteen he was still slightly put off by his parents.

"When Jess came and found me, we shared some...unspoken feelings." Leslie said, calmly.

Mary smiled, fondly at Leslie. "Thank you Leslie." Leslie nodded.

"Well then there's some rules." Mary added, clearing her throat.

"Of course." Leslie smiled.

"Since May Belle and Joyce share a room and Ellie and Brenda are gone so Jess has that room, Leslie you'll have to share with May Belle. Jess, Joyce will move into your room."

Jess was about to protest but Leslie squeezed his knee, digging her nails in.

"Anything else?" he squeaked.

"No being in each other's rooms alone together. No PDA in front of the kids."

"That it?" Leslie asked. Mary nodded.

"For now, yes. Now, Jess why don't you help Leslie get settled and I'll tell Joyce and May about the switch."

Jess nodded and walked upstairs in silence with Leslie trailing behind him.

"Well...we already broke a rule." she teased him as they walked into Joyce and May Belle's room.

Jess laughed and nodded, then made a big show of pulling her into his dramatically and kissing her.

"Ewww!" They both whirled around to where Joyce was sitting on her bed, playing with a Barbie.

"Oops." Leslie murmured. Jess just looked at the look on Joyce's face and started laughing.

"Don't laugh! Your mom's gonna kick me out!" Leslie hissed.

"No she won't. Joycie wouldn't tell, would you Joyce?" he asked bending down. She smiled at her big brother and shook her head.

"Are you Jess's girlfriend?" Joyce (who heavily resembled May Belle at her age) asked Leslie, wide eyed.

Leslie nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged slightly.

"Yeah...yeah she is." Jess said, although he was looking at Leslie.

"Good. I didn't like Heather...she was annoying." Joyce said, wrinkling her nose.

Jess snapped out of his daze and exchanged a look with Leslie.

"Yeah...well we just came to drop Leslie's stuff of. Tell mom we're going out." Jess mumbled, pulling Leslie out of the room as she dropped her bag on the floor.

He pulled her out of the house and back to his car. "Where are we going?" Leslie asked.

"I need to break up with Heather. Right now." Jess stated.

Leslie grabbed his hands.

"Jess, calm down." she giggled.

He sighed and stopped his frenzy, looking at her.

"Love doesn't need labels." she said gently.

He frowned, concerned. "So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Jess. It's just you flipped out. And I didn't like seeing you all stressed." she said, smiling.

"I just...you mean so much to me Leslie, that sometimes...well at least over the past day," they both laughed "Sometimes I forget that you're not going to disappear." he admitted.

She smiled and stood up on her tip toes, kissing him.

"Jess Aarons as queen of Terabithia I swear I'm yours forever!" She cried before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He smiled.

"Now it's your turn." she smirked.

"We're not even in Terabithia, Leslie." he replied.

She shook her head. "I don't care. Say it."

He smiled before tilting his head up to the sky.

"Leslie Burke as king of Terabithia I swear I'm yours forever!" he called out. She laughed and hugged him.

"Come on, let's go break up with Heather." Jess said jokingly as they got in his car and drove off.

What they didn't see was Mary watching them from the upstairs window with tears of joy in her eyes. Never had she seen Jess so happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Heather Johnson sat on her window seat in her room, absentmindedly staring out the window. It had been two whole days since Jess last talked to her and when she stopped by his house, they said he wasn't there either. She was worried.

Heather remembered back to the first time she talked to Jess. They were sixteen and he was sitting at a table all by himself at lunch. She'd leaned over to her best friend, Madison and whispered "Why does he always sit alone?"

That was when she'd first heard the story of Leslie Burke. Or at least...a version of the several stories about Jess and Leslie that had circulated a lot right after she died.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Heather had whispered, standing up.

Madison grabbed her arm. "Heather, he's weird. Come on...I thought you were going to go for Scott." she begged.

"He's not weird. He's a tortured soul. And I can set him free. I think it's romantic." Heather replied, beaming in Jess's direction.

Madison rolled her eyes. "You have to admit...if you just saw him on the streets...you'd think he was cute." Heather smiled at her friend.

Madison sighed. "Yeah...ok. But still Heather, I'm telling you! Don't go there!" Heather pulled away from Madison, tossed her black locks over one shoulder, and walked over to where Jess was sitting, sketching.

"Hi." she smiled at him, flashing a pair of super white teeth.

He didn't even look up. Nor did he say anything.

"Hello?" she asked loudly. His head snapped up.

"Um. Hi." He mumbled before going back to drawing.

"I'm Heather." she said, leaning forward and looking at his sketch book. It looked like he was drawing a girl.

He slammed it shut.

"Jess." he muttered.

"Nice to meet you, Jess." she said batting her eyelashes.

Jess stood up and started to walk away.

Heather got up and chased after him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he admitted.

"Look, I'm new here...I don't have many friends," Jess cut her off.

"Yeah you do."

She was silent for a minute, because he was right.

"Well...I really want to be your friend." she admitted.

"Why?"

"I know about Leslie." Jess's face grew white, then red, then white again.

"I think I can help you through that." Heather cooed, reaching out and touching his arm.

He was quiet for a minute, just staring at the ground. Then he looked up at the sky like someone was talking to him.

"Ok...ok, I'll be your friend on one condition." he said, monotonously

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"You never, and I mean never, mention Leslie." he practically snarled.

Heather sighed as the memory vanished, clear as day. She glanced at a picture that she and Jess had taken at her birthday party the week after they started going out. He was straight faced and looked almost, pained. She was smiling ear to ear. That was pretty much how their relationship was. Right from the start.

One day, three months after their first conversation, Heather and Jess were eating lunch together in silence.

"You know everyone thinks we're a couple." she said, quietly. He didn't look up from his food.

"I think they're right." that got his attention. His head snapped up.

"What?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I mean we're always together. And I really like you...so I think you're my boyfriend. Yeah...we are a couple." she said confidently.

"Whatever, Heather." Jess had mumbled, and then gone right back to his drawing.

Heather smiled as she thought of their first kiss.

They'd been at a party and Jess was dropping her off at home.

"Well goodnight Heather." he'd said, giving her a quick hug before taking a huge step backwards.

"Jess...will you kiss me?" Heather had asked.

Jess grew uncomfortable. The only girl he'd ever thought about kissing was Leslie.

"Uh...what for?" he asked.

"Well we've been dating for a month and we haven't even kissed yet. Plus, I want you to." she'd said, walking up to him slowly.

Jess leaned over to kiss her cheek but she turned her head so he caught her lips instead. He pulled back, surprised and she giggled, before kissing him again and grasping onto his shirt.

Heather was snapped out of her daze when her mom called her downstairs.

She ran downstairs to find Jess standing in her doorway. He looked sort of tired and grungy...but he looked happier and more alive than she'd ever seen him.

"Jess...hi." she'd said, shyly.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded and followed him out the door. As they passed his car she could have sworn she saw a blonde girl sitting in it.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried!" she exclaimed.

"I was uh...I was finding a part of me that had been missing. But Heather listen...you're a great girl. And any guy would be lucky to have you...just not me."

She stopped walking and just looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Heather...I found Leslie." he whispered.

Heather shook her head. "Leslie's dead Jess. You've told me about it a thousand times..."

Just then she heard the car door opened and girl looking remarkably like Leslie (she'd seen a picture of her while at the Aarons house one time and several of Jess's drawings).

"Heather? Nice to meet you, I'm Leslie." Leslie smiled, extending a hand.

"What? No...you're supposed to be dead!" Heather exclaimed. Leslie's smile faded and her hand dropped.

"You paid some girl to scare me just so we wouldn't have to date anymore?" Heather asked Jess.

"No...Heather. I never wanted to date. I just went along with it. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for you. But I'll never feel anything more than grateful for the company you gave me."

Heather felt her eyes prick with tears. "I-I don't understand this!" she cried. Jess walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Heather, please..." he said quietly. Heather knew what he was asking. He wanted her to let him go. To let him be truly happy, with this Leslie girl.

She shook her head and looked down at her feet. But then she looked up and saw the way he'd turned and was looking at Leslie. The look in his eyes was that of pure, unadulterated love. A way she knew he'd never ever looked at her.

"Please..." he whispered again.

This time she nodded as a tear rolled down her face. He carefully wiped it away before leaning back.

"Thank you." he said. She knew he was thanking her for everything.

"Bye, Jess." Heather whispered, before turning around and walking slowly back into her house.

"I feel awful." Jess said turning to Leslie who wrapped her arms around him.

"You're not awful. You're wonderful." she whispered into his chest.

He smiled. "It had to be done. You win, every time." She smiled up at him, kissed him quickly on the lips and then turned to get back in the car.

He got in the passenger seat and started it but just sat there.

"Leslie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I think we should go back." Leslie frowned.

"Back where?"

"To Terabithia."


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Hey so I just started school. I'm still going to try and update as much as I can but if I only do it every few days please bear with me. If necessary I will possibly accept one co-author if anyone is interested. That's not for sure though. Anyway, thanks for all your generous reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

The car pulled up to the Aarons' house and Jess and Leslie got out. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll pack us a picnic to take. We can have dinner there." Leslie suggested to Jess who hadn't showered in three days.

"Leslie...it's burned down remember?" Jess said sadly.

"I know...but I was thinking we could go, assess the damage, eat, come back, and draw up some plans for the new castle." she grinned.

"New castle? It's not like we're going to play Terabithia anymore." Jess frowned.

"But we can still go there for some alone time. To hang out and stuff. A place for us." she smiled. He smiled back and leaned over to kiss her.

"Jess...no offense but you haven't showered in three days. Why don't we save this for later?" she giggled.

Jess chuckled. "That's probably a good idea. I'll meet you back downstairs in fifteen?" he asked. She nodded, and he wrapped an arm around her, squeezed her too him, then took off up the stairs.

Leslie walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get their picnic together when the sound of work boots on wood startled her.

"Well if it isn't the Burke girl." A gruff voice said. She closed the fridge and smiled politely.

"Hello Mr. Aarons."

Jack gave her a half smile back. "Hello there Leslie. Mary told me your story." he said.

She nodded.

"Your really Leslie, right?" he asked. She laughed and nodded.

"I just...Jess wasn't the same after...that thing happened. I'd never tell him this but it broke my heart seein' him that way."

Leslie smiled and walked up to Jack, then threw her arms around him.

Jack stood there awkwardly and patted her on the back.

"Thank you, Leslie." Jack said quietly.

Leslie pulled back. "For what?"

"For giving us Jess back." And with that he turned on his heal and walked away.

Leslie smiled to herself as she walked back over to the fridge, made two PB&J sandwiches and thew them in a basket she found. Then she tossed in two sodas, two apples, and whole pack of Oreos.

Right when she got done, Jess came downstairs wearing fresh clothes, his hair still damp from the shower.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and showed him the basket. He laughed.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing...it's just like you to literally bring a picnic basket." she rolled her eyes but grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

They walked and talked till they go to the bridge.

"Jess...did you do this?" she asked, looking at it in awe.

"Um yeah...after you...you know..." he mumbled humbly.

"This is amazing." she said, reaching up and fingering the bottom for the shield he'd mounted that read "Nothing Crushes Us"

"Thanks. It was kind of a memorial for you." he murmured, resting his hand on a railing.

She turned to him and smiled. "Well...let's go. Assess the damage." she said, grabbing his hand and then pulling him over the bridge.

He grinned despite the fact that they were going to their ruined childhood home away from home.

"Let's play a game one more time for old time's sake." Leslie said once they got across.

"What?" Jess asked.

"I'm gonna run and find the castle...or what's left of it. Then you come find me." she said. Jess was about to protest but Leslie was already running off, carrying the picnic basket with her.

Jess laughed and waited a few seconds before he ran after her.

He ran through the brush and ducked under trees, feeling carefree and light as air. That was till he got to the remains of the castle. Leslie stood in front of the crumpled heap, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Leslie...you ok?" Jess asked, coming up behind her.

"Look at it..." she breathed. "It's all gone"

He walked over to the debris and picked up a half charred blanket and a couple of burnt drawings.

"Not all of it." he tried to make her feel better, bringing the stuff over to her.

She clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Leslie, please don't cry. I can't take it when you cry." Jess begged.

She turned away from him for a few seconds before turning back around. Her eyes were shiny and wet but she was smiling.

"I'm fine. Don't worry...we can rebuild it. Perfectly." She smiled, but her smile faltered and she sat down on the ground and cried.

Jess came over and sat by her, before pulling her into his lap, the way his dad had done to him all those years ago.

"I feel so dumb. And like some wimpy, whiney girl." she cried into his chest. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"You're neither of those things." he said softly, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

They sat like that for a good half an hour before Leslie's stomach growled, causing her to burst out laughing. Jess smiled and pulled the basket over.

"We can use the blanket." Leslie said, hopping up and spreading the blanket out. It was big enough for both of them and since it was June it was light outside.

They talked and laughed and ate for the next hour and after that they lied on the blanket side by side and reminisced and watched the clouds slowly turn into stars. By the time either of them noticed it was late, it was ten o clock.

"We should probably get going." Jess, said sitting up, but Leslie pulled him back down.

"Wait, just a few more minutes." she whispered. He nodded and lied back down, pulling her close to him.

"Do you ever think about that day?" he asked quietly. She didn't have to ask what he meant.

"All the time." she answered.

He waited for her to say more, but she didn't.

"You know...there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret not telling you about the plan." she said after a while.

He just squeezed her hand.

"It killed me to leave you, Jess...you have no idea how much." she said quietly.

"But we're together now. We always will be." he said, confidently and matter- of- factly.

"Always?" she asked.

"And forever." he answered. She smiled and turned on her side. He did the same and then she leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

The kiss was light at first but soon got deeper as Jess lied back and Leslie flipped herself over so that she was straddling his waist. Her hands here knotted in his hair and he had his hands on her hips.

Their breathing grew heavy gradually and when Jess felt Leslie slide her hands up his shirt, come back down, and start to rise it up, he leaned forward slightly, disconnecting their lips.

"Leslie," he said horsely, "You know I can't."

She looked at him confused at first then nodded.

"I just...it's the way I was raised. Christian. Supposed to wait till marriage."

"I know." she mumbled, feeling stupid, as she sat up, rolled off of him, and fixed her hair.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to. Believe me...I do." he said, blushing. She blushed too and smiled.

"I don't think we're ready anyway. I wasn't thinking." she mumbled, standing up and wrapping Jess's jacket that she'd slipped on before they left the house.

"Sorry." she added. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her shivering frame.

"Don't be sorry..."

"I'm embarrassed." she admitted.

"Don't be embarrassed. Leslie...I know we've only been you know...dating for like six hours, but I've loved you for years. And..."

She looked up at him, innocently.

"I want to marry you one day." he said quietly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes."

He pulled away slightly but still kept her in his embrace.

"What?" he asked.

"Whenever you ask...my answer will be yes." she giggled. He laughed and pulled her back into him.

"We should really get going now though. It's late and my last day of school is tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded and the two of them packed up and walked home hand and hand.

Jess walked Leslie to "her" room and kissed her goodnight, then walked into his and collapsed on his bed with the biggest smile ever painted on his face. Both of them fell asleep smiling that night.

But what they didn't see was the black car parked outside the Aarons house. Inside was a man in a suit and dark glasses. A man who'd been robbed of all his money by none other than Bill Burke. And he was pretty damn sure his daughter was in there.


	14. Chapter 14

Leslie got the call around eleven am.

She had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed when her cell phone rang.

The thing was the only people who ever called it were her parents and this wasn't either of their numbers.

"Hello?" she asked, confused.

"Is this Ms. Burke?" someone asked. A gruff voice.

In the background she heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Jess calling out her name.

"Y-yes." she stuttered gripping her phone.

"Ms. Burke, I suggest you come outside."

"Who this this?" she asked.

"I'm a...let's just said I'm a friend of your father's. And I have something that belongs to you right here." he said, just she heard the sound of someone being hit and crying out in pain.

"Now, now Mr. Aarons, we don't want to scare her do we?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Jess?" Leslie breathed.

"Yes, Ms. Burke. Now if you don't come outside in the next thirty seconds I have a perfectly good gun right here, finger on the trigger. And it might just slip..." Leslie felt her breath leave her.

"I'll be right down." she said, then hung up. The house was empty so no one was around to help her.

She was about to leave the front door when she remembered that Mr. Aarons kept a gun stashed under one of the floorboards. Jess had told her about it one time when he was really pissed at his dad.

She found the floorboard (Jess had drawn all over it when he was little) and took the first sharp thing she could find, easily uprooting it. She pulled the small handgun out, tucked it in her jacket pocket, and ran outside.

There, in the middle of the road was a black van. Two big men were standing outside and as soon as she was near them, they grabbed both her arms and threw her in the back. Leslie tried to scream but it was no use.

"Shut up!" one of them called out as the van sped off.

"What do you want from me?" Leslie cried.

"It's not you kid, it's your old man. He owes the boss millions. But unfortunately, you're just gonna be a casualty in this whole ordeal." one explained as if it was a normal every day thing.

"You won't g-g-get away with this!" Leslie squeaked, trying to sound tough but failing.

"Yeah, yeah, now be a good girl or I'll have to sedate you." the man who wasn't driving said. Leslie frowned.

"And how do you plan to-" but she didn't get to finish because he'd already jabbed her in the shoulder with a needle and just like that she was out.

LATER

When Leslie woke up her shoulder was burning. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was that she was in a small dimly lit room with grey carpet and blank, mold splattered walls. The third was that Jess was sitting next to her, knees pulled to his chest, staring straight ahead.

"Jess?" she asked, cautiously reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"They want to kill you, you know." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

She was quiet before she scooted herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't let them, Leslie. I can't lose you again." he whispered, she felt him shaking.

She lied her head on his shoulder. "I know you won't. I trust you." she whispered.

They sat like that for a few minutes before the door flew open and Edward Williams stood there with two of his henchmen.

"Aw, how cute." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jess and Leslie glared up at him and held each other tighter.

"Now kids, I'm going to give you once chance to answer my question. Where is Bill Burke?"

Jess would have told them if it had meant saving Leslie, but he knew she'd never forgive him for it so he kept his mouth shut.

"I will never tell you." Leslie spat at him.

Edward looked at Jess who just shook his head.

"Well then, I think Mr. Aarons has a nail appointment right about now, don't you Hector?" he asked once of the henchmen who grinned evilly as he walked over and yanked Jess out of Leslie's grip, then threw him down in a chair. The other henchman, came over and bound Jess's arms and legs with ropes. All the while a third had come in and was now holding Leslie in the direction of Jess, holding her head in place so she had to look at him.

Edward came over, searched in a drawer for a while until he found what he was looking for. Pliers. Leslie screamed and tried to break free from the man holding her. Jess was still confused.

"Mr. Aarons," Edward started, placing the pliers over Jess's thumb, "You might want to look away."

Leslie shut her eyes and a second later a cry of pain from Jess filled the room. It broke her heart in half and she lurched forward, trying to break free but it was no use.

As soon as she heard a clinking noise, she knew what they'd done. They were going to torture Leslie by torturing Jess.

"Why, miss Burke, you're missing the show. Open those pretty little eyes." she felt a fourth henchman pry her eyes open as she looked at Jess's bloody hand. She tried to look away but couldn't because she was being held like that.

"Two of ten." Edward cooed, mock sweetly before grasping Jess's pointer fingernail in between the pliers and yanking back. Jess cried out again, despite his best efforts and Leslie felt tears pouring out of her eyes as she screamed. Their cries mixed in the air and for a split second their eyes met. Both hearts broke again.

The next hour was filled with excruciating physical pain for Jess and excruciating mental pain for Leslie. And by the time it was done, and Edward and the men left, tossing a few towels at Leslie on their way out and dropping Jess on the ground, neither of them knew what there was to say or do.

Jess lied on the ground, his hands bloody and deformed looking while Leslie slowly grabbed the towels and made her way over to him.

"Jess," she started. His eyes were closed and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead.

She held herself over him, placing a hand on his cheek and leaning down, gently pressing her lips to his, the only indication that he wasn't asleep was when he responded, absentmindedly.

"Can I wrap them?" she asked quietly. He nodded and squeezed his eyes even tighter.

She ripped the towels into strips and dressed his hands, despite his cries of protest at the pain. But she knew if she didn't wrap them they'd get badly infected. When she was finished she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

Jess's breathing grew heavy and she thought he was asleep so she just sat there, tears falling down her face trying to figure out a way to get out, but not being able to think of anything.

Time ticked by, silence. Just the sound of Jess's breathing. Leslie didn't know what to do but she knew that she had to get them out of there, she just had to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Hey I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really busy with school and stuff so ya. I got some reviews that' I'd like to address before we get to the next chapter. So here are the topics I'd like to address...**

**Torturing Jess- okay so that scene was extremely hard to write. I love Jess and having to do that to him was hard, BUT I did it to show that these men mean business, they're not just all talk and they will do whatever it takes to get back at Bill and get information out of Jess and Leslie.**

**The story taking a dark and random turn- again, this story is really about the whole aspect of the effects Bill's little scheme had. It was the reason the Burkes had to leave Lark Creek and now it's coming back to haunt Leslie**

**Jess and Leslie's "love" scene- I've only written one "lemon" in my fan fic career and I thought it was kinda bad lol. Writing them makes me feel kind of awkward and with Jess and Leslie for some reason, the less descriptive them having sex is, the more realistic it seems if that makes sense. All you people who were rooting for the lemon I'm sorry it's not graphic at all, however...you'll all like this chapter ;)**

**Jess and Leslie getting married- HA! You didn't honestly think I'd reveal that much did you! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this ramble! Enjoy and I'll try to update much sooner this time!**

She didn't know how long she was asleep, maybe minutes, maybe hours...but when she opened her eyes it was still dark outside and the tiny clock on the wall read 2 am. She glanced at Jess, he was lying still so she figured he was still sleeping, she was about to try to figure a way out when she heard to men talking.

"She won't give. Neither of them will." one said.

"We only have one choice, we're gonna have to kill one of them. The boy...that way we'll still have something Bill wants." the second voice was Edward. Leslie gasped and held back tears. These men meant business. She quickly glanced at Jess and then realized, he wasn't sleeping. And he'd heard everything she heard. The talking stopped, she guessed that they'd been standing right outside the door and then left.

"Jess...I'm so, so sorry." she whispered, crawling over to him and throwing her arms around him.

"I won't tell them, Leslie, don't worry." came his reply.

She bit her lip. "I will." she blurted out.

Jess turned to look at her, his hazel eyes filled with pain.

"Don't. He's your dad."

"But I love you...and he hasn't been much of a dad...but I love him and..." she broke down completely, feeling awful since it was Jess's life that was currently on the line, not hers.

"I-I'm not afraid to die, Leslie." he stuttered.

"I can't lose you." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We can figure out a way out of this." she added, when he didn't respond.

They sat there in silence before Jess took a deep, shaky breath.

"Leslie...if we're king and queen of Terabithia...does that mean we're married?" he asked.

Leslie frowned. "Jess now's not the time for g-" he cut her off.

"Does it?" he asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I...I guess so. We're married in that little corner of the world, yes." she replied.

"B-because if I'm going to die tomorrow...there's one thing I want to do." he said, glad it was dark because he was blushing furiously.

Leslie was too frazzled to make sense of his words though before he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was urgent and passionate, the words they couldn't say were put into it. Leslie responded eagerly and then felt Jess's cloth bound hands sliding her shirt up, his warm skin making her shiver.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

He pulled away slightly. "Do you remember the other night in the forrest when I had to stop you because we're not married?" he asked. She nodded. "Well...if we're married in Terabithia then we can, now. Before we have no time left." he said, an innocent tone in his voice.

Leslie sighed. "Jess we'll figure out a way-" he cut her off.

"And what if we don't?"

She was quiet. "I don't want our first times to be here. In God knows where, being held captive." she said after a few seconds.

"What if it's the only chance we get?" he replied. His words made a knot in the back of her throat form as she realized the reality of the situation and then flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, this time when he pulled her shirt off, she said nothing, but in turn pulled his over his head as well.

It was only a little while later that either of them stopped what they were doing. Jess had positioned himself over Leslie and was staring straight down at her.

"I love you." he whispered. She smiled slightly.

"I love you too." And with that he crashed his lips back to hers.

Self-control seemed to fly out the window as they moved together,

awakening a part of themselves which lay dormant for the past eighteen years.

Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms, feeling safer than ever, despite danger being right down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jess awoke, the first thing he noticed is that there was something warm beside him, or rather...someone. Leslie was fast asleep, curled up to his side, hands on his chest. The second thing was that his hands hurt...a lot. He looked at his disfigured looking hands and cringed. How Leslie had let him touch her with those was beyond him...not that he was complaining.

He felt her stir beside him and looked down at the moment she opened her eyes. She smiled, sleepily at him.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he replied smiling down at her, the adoration for her evident in his eyes.

She kissed him quickly on the lips before she noticed his bandages were half undone.

"Oh, Jess! I'm so sorry, they must have come undone last night..." she murmured, looking down at his hands. She knew the sight of them should have made her cringe, but honestly she just felt bad and guilty.

"It's ok...they don't really hurt, if I think about last night." he mumbled, sheepishly. She smiled and his his chest playfully.

"Thanks." he said seriously.

"Jess," she started.

"Well at least I got to live before I ended up in hell." he stated.

"Jess first of all, you'd never end up in hell-"

"We're not married, Leslie."

"I don't care. And second...I think I may have figured a way out." she added. He sat up quickly.

"I'm listening..."

She sat up too and quietly whispered her plan.

Meanwhile, Bill Burke had just pulled up to the Aarons' house. Judy had gone to stay with her mother. He'd contacted them the day before after receiving a frantic call from Mary saying that Jess and Leslie were missing, and then a few minutes after another phone call from an unidentified number saying that some man had Jess and Leslie and if he didn't turn himself in they'd be dead instantly. He hadn't mentioned that party to the Aarons's though.

Bill knocked on the door and a very stressed looking Jack opened it.

"Bill." Jack greeted solemnly.

Bill nodded and stepped inside where Mary was waiting in the living room.

"Hello Mary." Bill greeted, feeling extremely guilty he was causing these people so much pain.

Mary managed a nod but that was it.

"Where are your other children?" Bill asked.

"Joyce and May Belle have gone to stay with Brenda until we know they're safe here." Jack answered gruffly.

"I am so sorry, Jack." Bill started but Mary cut him off.

"Just please help us get our Jess back, we almost lost him once, we can't lose him again." Mary cut off with a sob.

"I know. All I have to do is show up at the address they gave me and they'll let Jess and Leslie go." Bill said monotonously.

"Why don't we just call the police, that'll make it better for everyone?" Jack suggested. Bill shook his head.

"The call said that if I got the police involved, they'd know and both Jess and Leslie would suffer. Turning myself in, is the only way to save the kids." Bill replied, shakily.

Mary and Jack were both silent for a minute before Jack clapped his hand on Bill's shoulder.

"I don't care what these guys are after you for. You're a good man, Bill. I'll help you out best I can." he said, meaning it. Bill half smiled.

"Thanks. But we'd better go. Who knows what they'll do if we wait too long."


	17. Chapter 17

"So are you ready?" Leslie asked, as she and Jess stood in front of the door. The only thing standing between them and freedom...oh and the several henchmen on the other side.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He mumbled. He'd barely finished speaking before Leslie let out an ear splitting scream just as they'd planned. Jess quickly ran and hopped up on the chairs they'd stacked by the door, holding a pipe they'd broken free from the broken walls over his head.

However, no one came through the door.

Leslie screamed again. "Jess! Stop! Leave me alone!" she yelled. Jess resisted the urge to laugh at how over dramatic she sounded.

"Jess, I told you I want to wait till we're married! Leave me alone! Ow! Jess!" Leslie screeched.

They heard what sounded like two men running and yelling.

"Hey kid, we need her for ransom! You can't hurt her!" Edward's voice rang out. Leslie's eyes locked with Jess. Their plan had worked.

The door jarred a little and then swung open to reveal Edward and one of the henchmen, Dan, were standing there looking extremely angry.

"Hey...wait a minute..." Edward said. Leslie nodded at Jess who slammed the chair down on Edward's head, knocking him to the ground. Dan stood there stunned for a minute before trying to grab at Jess. Jess jumped off the chair pile and ran around to where Leslie was standing, hand in her jacket pocket.

"What do you got in there kid?" Dan asked. Edward was still semi- unconsious on the ground.

Leslie had only found her jacket lying around the room earlier that morning, the handgun still tucked safely inside.

She now pulled it out and pointed it at Dan who looked shocked. Apparently he and Edward hadn't thought it necessary to come armed.

Jess kept his eyes on Edward while Leslie took one step forward.

"Now...you're going to let Jess and me go." she said, confidently.

Dan rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'd do that? I doubt that thing even has anything in it." he scoffed.

Leslie's gut kicked in and before she could even think about what she was doing, she pointed the gun at his shin and shot. Jess gasped and tried to keep his thoughts off of the fact that Leslie had just shot someone.

Dan's face contorted in pain as he yelped and fell to the ground, holding his leg. Leslie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as her face grew pale and her legs buckled beneath her. Jess quickly caught her and held her up with his arm while taking the gun from her with the other. He glanced at where Edward had been a few seconds earlier...he wasn't there now.

Then he felt something cold and metallic press into the side of his head.

"Drop the gun. Now." Edward's voice sounded in his ear. Jess looked at Leslie who appeared to be unconsious and then dropped the gun. Well at least she wouldn't have to see him die.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." Edward chuckled to himself loading the gun. Jess squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for an impact, or darkness, or something but he heard the door swing open again and both men turned their heads to look at who'd joined the scene. There stood Jack and Mary Aarons and Bill Burke. With ten police men behind them.

"Edward Williams, you're under arrest." One of them said as he made his way over towards Edward and a few of them began to search the room. One of them pried Leslie out of Jess's arms and Jess remained frozen. He heard an officer and Edward struggling over the gun and the next part happened in slow motion. He heard a shot go off. He could swear he saw the bullet hit Leslie's sleeping body. However, he couldn't have told you where it hit. All he could see were the police cars outside Leslie's house and his father telling him she was dead all those years ago. And then, darkness.

**Note: CLIFFHANGERRRR! Don't hate me too much. I'm sorry the chapters have been so short. Don't worry the next one will be longer. And also, just so you don't worry too much about Jess and Leslie...I'm a total sap. If it doesn't have a happy ending, chances are I'm not writing it ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to start updating a lot again so yeah :) **

**I sort of thought of a little flaw with my whole "love scene" which could lead to a new story plot. Although I don't know if it's all that plausible so yeah. Anyway, don't worry there's still more to come with this story! Enjoy! **

When he woke up, he was in a bright room. The walls were pure white and the only color was a vase of flowers. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light and sat up frantically, automatically getting light headed.

He held his head and looked around, to find his mother sleeping in a chair next to his bed.

"Mom?" he asked quietly. At the sound of his voice, her eyes shot open and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Jess." she breathed, wrapping him up in a hug.

Jess sat there motionless. "Where's Leslie?" he asked fighting back tears at how scared he was.

Mary pulled away from him. "She's in surgery." she replied quietly.

"Surgery?" Jess croaked. Mary nodded.

"The bullet just missed her neck and landed in her shoulder. They're removing it now." she explained.

"But sh-she'll be ok right?" Jess asked feeling helpless as if he were eight and not eighteen.

Mary nodded and smoothed down her son's hair.

"She'll be ok. She'll just need a while to recover." she promised him. Jess exhaled in relief and lied back against his pillow.

"What happened with those guys?" he asked, ten seconds later getting worked up again.

"Well after Leslie was shot and you lost consciousness, the police reacted faster, they tackled Edward and then brought in reinforcements for the rest of the men. They're all behind bars now. We're all safe." she said smiling at him. Jess nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

"But Jess...they had to take Bill in too." His eyes snapped open.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't worry, he's going to a white collar facility, the non-dangerous crimes go there. And after his trial he can come home most likely."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Well...he still committed a crime, Jess. Ponsi schemes aren't taken lightly. But it was so long ago, and the fact that his victims tried to murder him, his family, and...you...he'll probably win. Especially since he's going to pay the money back."

Jess gaped at her.

"He has all the money he took?" She nodded.

"The Burkes are very wealthy Jess. They just don't flaunt it. But I think that when Leslie comes out of surgery we should let her rest a little while before telling her ok?" she asked. Jess nodded and Mary kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get some doctors, they wanted to check you out when you woke up." she said and with that she left Jess alone with his thoughts.

Three hours later, in a few rooms over Leslie had just woken up from surgery. The only person in her room was a nurse and she was scared something had happened to Jess. She felt a sharp ache in her shoulder but ignored it as Mr. Aarons walked into the room.

"How you feelin' Leslie?" he asked gruffly.

"Where's Jess?" Leslie replied groggily.

"Jess's getting dressed. All they had to do was tend his hands, and he was fine. You on the other hand need to rest." he chuckled as the worried look in her eyes faded.

"Can you get him please?" was all she asked. Jack nodded and walked down the hall to Jess's room. Jess emerged from the bathroom in time to see him.

"Your girlfriend wants to see you, boy. Or should I say mummy?" Jess tried to cross his arms but couldn't due to the fact that both of his hands had full casts on them so his fingernails could grow back properly.

"Thanks dad." Jess said humorlessly, as he pushed past him and practically sprinted into Leslie's room.

He slowly walked in right as a nurse had finished holding up some water to Leslie's mouth.

"Hey there." he said softly. Her eyes flew to him and relief flooded over both of them, they'd made it. They were ok.

"Hi." she said back quietly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking over and sitting by a chair at her bedside.

"I've been better. How are your hands?" she asked. Jess blushed and held up his mummy like hands to her. She giggled and then reached out and touched his cheek.

"I love you." she whispered. He smiled, she was totally out of it but he didn't mind. He knew it was true.

"I love you too, my queen." she smiled and tried to lean over to kiss him but cringed and stopped.

"Jess, can you get my dad? I need to talk to him." she asked, pushing the button that would pump pain killer into her system.

"I um...your dad's not here, Leslie." he said quietly.

"Is he ok?" she asked. Jess shrugged.

"They had to take him to black tie prison or something...but my mom said after his trial he can go and everything'll be ok!" Jess blurted trying to make up for it.

Leslie's face remained the same though.

"Why would they take him to white collar prison?" she asked. Jess mentally smacked himself, so Leslie could remember the name, on pain killers and he couldn't remember it normally. Nice.

"For...you know, what he did all those years ago. My mom's positive it'll all work out though. And um your mom's staying with your grandma right now so if you want to go stay with them then-" she cut him off.

"I want to stay with you."

He smiled crookedly.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." they sat there for a moment just gazing into each other's eyes before a doctor came in and told Jess that Leslie needed to rest.

He stood up and pressed and kiss to her forehead before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Son, you can leave if you'd like." the doctor said.

"I know." Jess replied. "But I'm going to stay right here till Leslie leaves." he added, catching her eye. She smiled at him and mouthed "I love you" Jess smiled back. They'd made it. They were ok.


	19. Chapter 19

A week later everyone was back home...well except Bill. The Aarons's were still trying to find a good lawyer but since Bill had to pay and it was hard to reach him, they were having some trouble. Leslie seemed worried but only slightly. She trusted her boyfriend's family.

It was one particularly hot evening that Jess and Leslie were sitting inside Leslie's room a giant plug in fan blowing that Jess looked up from his sketchbook and at Leslie who was reading.

"Let's rebuild Terabithia." he stated. She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to rebuild Terabithia." he replied.

"So do I, but Jess I can barely make it up the stairs without hurting. Now's not a good time." she said.

"Then I'll rebuild it." he said. She shook her head and frowned.

"Jess Aarons, are you trying to exclude me from the rebuilding of my own kingdom?" she asked teasingly. He smiled and shook his head.

"Why the sudden rush anyway?" she asked.

"Well...you know how we um...when they were holding us ransom..." he stumbled awkwardly over his words. They hadn't really brought up that night.

"Yeah?" she replied, adverting her eyes.

"Well I figured since I'm already goin' to hell for not waiting till marriage we might as well...have a redo." he explained slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, you're not going to hell. Second of all what do you mean a redo?" she asked.

"Our first time was while we were fearful for our lives, Les...I just want the second time to be a little more special."

She smiled at him and then leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I think you very well might be the sweetest guy ever." she whispered. He blushed a little and shrugged, then reconnected their lips.

"Just wait a few weeks...I'll be strong enough to build!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"And then..." she whispered, kissing his jawline.

"Then?" he squeaked out.

"Then we'll have that redo." she whispered, before planting her lips on his again.

They continued on for a few minutes before May Belle poked her head in.

"Cut it out guys!" she hissed. Jess and Leslie sprang apart and Leslie smiled sweetly.

"Sorry May Belle."

"I don't care that you guys were kissing...I think it's kind of romantic. But if mom and dad catch you it'll be bad, and they're coming this w-" May Belle was cut off by Mary and Jack walking up behind her.

"What's going on in here?" Jack asked, pointedly looking at his son.

"Um...I was just coming in here to uh...find Joycie. We're playing hide and seek. Well looks like she beat me!" May Belle stuttered then pushed passed her parents and ran down the hall.

"It's getting pretty late. You two should get to bed." Mary said. Both Jess and Leslie knew that she was only saying that so Jess would leave Leslie's room.

"You're right. Goodnight Jess." Leslie said, quietly. Jess felt aggravation at his parents take over him so he pulled Leslie up so they were both standing and then kissed her forcefully. She stood there stunned.

"Night, Leslie." he murmured. Leslie just stood there, before Jess turned back to face her.

"Love you." he said.

"Love you too." Leslie breathed before mumbling goodnight to Jess's parents and collapsing on her bed smiling.

Meanwhile Mary had gone off to read Joyce a bedtime story while Jack and Jess both sat at the kitchen table, Jack paying bills and Jess drawing. He would have gone up to his room but it was hotter in their.

"You and Leslie been actin' weird lately." Jack mumbled.

Jess looked up. "Huh?" he asked.

"Ever since the uh...hostage." Jack replied.

Jess sat there for a few seconds thinking of a response. "Well yeah dad, it was kind of a tough situation..." he started. Jack cut him off.

"I was young once too Jess. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Jess just went back to drawing.

"Jess I'm only gonna ask you this once. Did you sleep with Leslie?" Jack asked.

Jess felt himself turn red and kept his head down.

"Answer me boy." Jack said.

"Yes." Jess mumbled.

"Lord..." Jack whispered to himself.

"We were just...we thought we were going to die and-" Jack cut his son off.

"Jess do you know why your mama and I raised you Christian?" he asked. Jess shook his head.

"Cause neither of us had religion growin' up. Never went to church, never read the Bible. And wanna know where that got us? Mom got pregnant with Ellie at seventeen...no college for us. And that's why we decided you need religion. We didn't want that for you."

"Dad I don't think it's the same." Jess stuttered.

"Really? Cause they give out free protection when they hold you for ransom?" Jack shot back. Jess shook his head.

"I can't blame you for what you did, Jess...you're a teenage boy. But what I can blame you for is not waiting a little longer." Jack said, starting to get up.

"Dad?" Jess asked. Jack looked at him.

"Am I goin' to hell?" Jess asked.

Jack shook his head. "No."

"How do you know?"

"Cause that'd mean your mama, me, Leslie, and tons of other people were too." Jack said with a slight ghost of a smile. Jess sat there gaping at him till he was out of sight and then just stared into space.

A few minutes later Leslie came down to get some water.

"What are you staring at?" she asked laughing.

"My dad knows...what we did." Jess blurted out.

"Is he mad?" Leslie asked biting her lip.

"No we uh...we actually had a good talk." Jess said in awe. Leslie giggled at his expression and bent down, kissing his cheek before she went back upstairs. Jess watched and then he realized what he wanted to do. He'd been feeling anxious about something for a while and he couldn't figure out what. But now he trudged out to his dad's tool shed and got straight to work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Hi everyone, I'd just like to let you know that my story has been stolen by a user named** **KonekoKodee. They have copied my story word for word including the title and put it on their profile. PLEASE do NOT read or review their story as it is fake. Until this problem with them is resolved I will not be updating due to the fact that they steal every chapter from me. If anyone knows anything about this please notify me. Thank you. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: Hey so thanks to all my loyal readers who supported me with the copy issue. Hopefully that person won't continue and if they do...well then they're just an asshole. Well people as always R&R. And you know where this story was first. Also I might be starting a Lord of the Flies fic but kind of an AU one with a Ralph/OC pairing in which all the characters are slightly older. If anyone's interested in co-authoring it let me know. Thanks everyone and I love you guys for always being there for me! :)**

At five am the door to the Aarons' house opened and shut and a very tired Jess trudged in carrying a tiny wooden box in his hand and a welding mask in the other.

"Morning Jess!" a voice chirped from the kitchen. Jess jumped and dropped the mask, causing a loud clammering noise as it fell to the floor.

"Leslie? What are you doing up so early?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Couldn't sleep I guess...why were you outside? Wait a sec...you look awful. Haven't you slept?" she asked.

"Gee thanks Les, and no I haven't. I was just about to go do that now." he mumbled. She smiled and walked over, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"What's in your hand?" she asked. He stuffed the box in his pocket.

"Nothing. I'm tired. Uh...clicker's on the table if you want to watch TV. Night. I mean...morning." and with that he jogged up the stairs. Leslie shrugged and went back to the book she'd been reading without giving it a second thought.

Once Jess was safely in his room, he dropped the welding mask on a pile of clothes and sighed, opening the box and looking at his work. Inside was a tiny ring. It was silver and had a little diamond in the middle...well cubic zerconia but whatever.

Jess had found an old pocket watch his great uncle had given him and melted it down to form the ring, then he'd dug around for cufflinks he'd gotten from some dead relative too and painfully taken the little "diamond" out to make the middle of the ring. It was no fancy ring he'd seen Mrs. Burke wearing but it was Jess's and he hoped with all his heart Leslie would like it.

He closed the box, put it in his bedside table drawer, and flopped down on his bed, exhausted from working on the ring all night...in his defense he'd had to start and restart five times before he was satisfied. When Jess finally fell asleep, he was dreaming of his life with Leslie.

Meanwhile about an hour later, downstairs, May Belle had joined Leslie and was now watching TV while her mother made breakfast. Leslie had tried to help but ever since the shooting, Mary hadn't let Leslie do much of anything. It may have seemed to most like they were up oddly early, but early mornings were a thing of routine at the Aarons house.

"May, would you go try to wake Jess?" Mary asked.

"Can't Joyce do it?" May Belle whined.

"Joyce isn't feelin' well. She's still sleeping." Mary replied. May Bell sighed and started to get up.

"Wait! Jess just came home like an hour ago." Leslie said.

"What? Where was he?" Mary asked worriedly.

"I don't know...out. He wouldn't tell me. He was carrying a welding mask though, kinda scary." Leslie joked, crinkling her nose.

"Probably out working on a project or something, mom." May Belle tried to calm her mother. Mary let out a deep breath.

"You're right." And everyone returned back to what they'd been doing.

At around 2 pm Jess walked down the stairs, hair damp from a shower and the wooden box in his jeans pocket.

"Well, well, well good afternoon sleeping beauty." Leslie giggled from her spot at the table where she was playing Mystery Date with Joyce and May Belle. Jess smirked and bent down, quickly capturing her lips before pulling away when he saw his sisters snickering at them.

"Leslie, you wanna go for a walk?" he asked. He bit her lip and looked at the younger girls, silently begging permission.

"Go ahead." May Belle sighed, rolling her eyes playfully. Joyce looked slightly annoyed but said nothing. Leslie mouthed thank you and then followed Jess out the door.

They walked and talked for a while before they got to the entrance to Terabithia.

"This is the first time we've been here since..." Leslie trailed off, instantly regretting bringing it up.

Jess nodded knowingly, and they walked side by side across the bridge and further until they got to the burned down kingdom.

"I still can't believe it." she whispered, running her finger along the trunk of a burnt tree.

"Just think though, in a few months time we'll have it back. Better than before too." Jess said, smiling. She turned to him, eyes innocent looking.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. He nodded and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around so she faced the burnt mess.

"Close your eyes." he whispered. She obeyed him.

"Is your mind wide open?" he asked, his breath hot on her ear.

"Of course." she replied.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"I see the treehouse, but bigger so we can still fit. And I see the Terabithians welcoming us back after so long. I see the sparkling lakes and eventually I see us entering the castle. And the Troll's there too." she giggled.

"Want to know what I see?" he asked, pulling the box out of his pocket. She nodded and he opened it and took a small step back.

"Ok...then turn around and open your eyes." he said. As she turned around he got down on one knee and held the box out in one swift motion. Shock crossed her face, followed by an emotional, realizing smile, as her hand clasped over her mouth.

"I see us being king and queen together forever. I see us going back to the castle every day as husband and wife. I see a little prince and princess playing in the castle, while we're there of course." he said, Leslie's eyes pricked with tears.

"Leslie, I love you so much. I can't even explain it. And I know you think we're really young but I want to sped the rest of my life with you. I get to marry my best friend. There's really nothing else to say. Leslie, will you marry me?" he asked. Leslie nodded slowly as tears poured down her face at the same time a happy laughter escaped her lips.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. He smiled and slid the ring onto her finger then put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with the most passion he ever had before. She clung onto him for dear life and when they pulled apart, he wiped the tears of joy away from her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered, staring up at him.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing the top of her head. They stood there in silence for a minute before he pulled back slightly.

"Oh...and the troll. The troll was there too." she laughed and kissed him quickly before he put his arm around her and they walked back to the house soaked in each other's love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: So here's the next chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! It takes a bit of a sharp turn here so enjoy! And please if anyone is interested in the Lord of the Flies RalphXOC fic, I really want to write one but I don't want to do it alone, please let me know! Thanks! **

The room was silent. Dead silent. Jess and Leslie sat nervously across from Jack and Mary Aarons and May Belle and Joyce Ann were standing behind the parents gaping at Jess and Leslie.

"Well...what do you think?" Jess asked nervously. May Belle gave a little jump and broke out into a grin along with Joyce.

"I think it's awesome! We're gonna be sisters!" she exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around Leslie who smiled at her but still nervously watched the adults.

"Are you two sure about this. I mean you're so young..." Mary started but Jess cut her off.

"We're positive mom." he said. She took one look into her son's determined eyes and smiled, walking over and hugging them.

"Then in that case congratulations." Jack just sat there...he knew he and Jess had had a big talk the night before but this was just insane...

"Dad?" Jess asked.

"I'm uh...I've got some work to do in the greenhouse." he mumbled, standing up and bolting out the door. Leslie sighed in unison with Jess.

"Don't mind him. He's just shocked is all." Mary said smiling. It had only been a few minutes ago that Jess and Leslie had stumbled into the house giddily, sat everyone down, and announced that they were engaged. Usually she'd be opposed to this but the way those two treated each other she was ecstatic.

"I'm so sick of that." Jess mumbled to himself. Mary sighed again.

"Well I better go get him. We're leaving in an hour and he still hasn't packed." she said, staring towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Leslie asked.

"We're uh...we're going to meet with some lawyers that are representing your dad." she said quietly.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Leslie, do you really think that's the best idea?" Jess asked coming over to her and draping an arm around her shoulders.

"I haven't seen him since...and I pretend it's all ok but I really miss my parents." she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Honey, we won't even be seeing your father on this trip. If we were going to we'd take you in a heartbeat..." Mary said, walking over and rubbling Leslie's arm. Leslie sniffled and composed herself quickly.

"When are you going to meet with him?" she asked.

"Maybe next week...would you like to come? Your mom's paying for us to stay in a hotel every time we go to visit because the meeting's are long." Mary replied. Leslie nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come next week then." Mary gave her a small smile and then disappeared out the door.

May Belle and Joyce had gone up to one of their rooms and Jess turned to Leslie.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded and then shrugged.

"I kinda want to be alone for a little bit." she murmured and then she sprinted up the stairs. He heard the door to the room she was staying in slam and then sighed. The sun was beginning to set and he figured he'd wait a while until he went to talk to Leslie. The phone rang but he ignored it as he sat down on the couch and tried to distract himself.

An hour later his parents had left and May Belle and Joyce came downstairs.

"We're sleeping over at Alexandra's." May Belle announced.

"Uh no you're not." Jess replied.

"Yes we are. Her mom's here."

"Does mom know about this?" Jess asked. May Belle shifted uncomfortably.

"No...but...please Jess! Mom wanted me to stay here cause she didn't want you and Leslie to be home alone and it's Alexandra's birthday party tonight and Joycie wants to come because she's friends with Carrie!" Jess frowned.

"Who's Carrie?"

"Alexandra's little sister...anyway please?" Jess sighed and looked up the stairs.

"Ok...fine. As long as your back by two pm tomorrow. Mom and dad are getting back at three." he said. May Belle grinned and she and Joyce ran out the door. Jess walked over and made sure they were in Alexandra's mom's car before he waved to her and then walked up the stairs to Leslie's room.

He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer so he walked inside.

She was lying on her bed crying.

"Les?" he asked softly, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back.

She tried to compose herself at the sound of his voice but failed.

"I'm scared, Jess." she sobbed, sitting up and throwing herself into his arms.

"Why? Those men are gone Leslie, and I'll never let anyone hurt you again..." he started but she cut him off.

"What if I never see my parents again? And I'm pretty sure they're getting divorced because of all this." she cried. He realized what she was talking about and pulled her tighter to him.

"You'll see them again Leslie, I know you will." he said quietly, holding her to him.

They sat like that for a while until Leslie composed herself. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't be. We're gonna get married. You never have to hide anything from me." Jess said with a crooked smile which Leslie returned.

Leslie frowned then. "Where's Joyce and May Belle?" she asked.

"They're at a friend's house." he replied.

She nodded and then glanced down at his hand and smiled, he'd been doodling on it.

"Have you ever drawn me?" she asked, tracing her hand over it.

"Yeah...a lot when I was younger. Mostly just your face." he replied.

"Well...would you want to draw me now? A posed picture?" she asked, still glancing down at her finger which was tracing the design on his hand.

"Sure...what of?" he asked, just happy the subject was now lighter.

"I don't know...let me think about it. In the mean time do you want to watch a movie or somethin?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sure you pick." she grinned and pulled his hand as they walked downstairs.

The Aarons' only had a few VHS's and of course Leslie had to go for the one Jess liked the least...Titanic. But Leslie was upset and he'd promised she could watch what she wanted. So they curled up on the couch and we were watching it.

Three hours later they sat there, tears streaming down Leslie's face and Jess half asleep. "Jess!" she hissed, smacking his arm. He jerked to attention.

"Movie over?" he asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Um Jess...I know how I want you to draw me." she said, boldly.

"How?" Jess asked, not putting two and two together.

"Really? Think about what we were just watching." She replied, getting frustrated.

Jess sat there and then shrugged.

"I want you to draw me wearing my engagement ring." she said, starting to quote the movie, hoping he'd get it. He didn't.

"Alright." he said, reaching over to the coffee table and picking up his drawing pad and a pencil.

"Only the engagement ring." Realization hit Jess like a ton of bricks.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he squeaked.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Alright...if that's what you want." he said, not wanting to sound like a wimp. After all it's not like they hadn't seen each other naked before. But this was going to be...different.

"I'm gonna go change." she said, getting up and walking up the stairs. Jess sat there stunned before jumping up and scooting the furniture around so he'd have an angle. He raised his head to the sky and silently prayed he wouldn't go to hell for this before, plopping in a chair across from the couch Leslie would lie on, suddenly wishing he'd been paying attention in the movie. Maybe he'd know how to act smoother.

Leslie walked down the stairs, wearing an old robe she'd brought with her. She stood in front of the couch and faced him.

"You ready?" she asked, smiling timidly, almost regretting her decision...almost.

Jess gulped and nodded before she reached a shaking hand up and undid her robe letting it fall. Jess could only stare and turn bright red.

"Why are you staring?" Leslie asked, turning the color of a tomato.

Jess adverted his eyes. "Lie down on the couch." he mumbled. She did as she was told and lifted the hand with her ring on it across her shoulder.

"I was thinking this would be a good pose. To really show off the ring." she said quietly.

"Leslie we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jess said. She shook her head, causing her hair to fan out around her.

"I want to. I trust you." she said quietly. He smiled softly and began to draw. And they sat in silence for a long time till he was done. And when he was done, he showed the drawing to Leslie who looked up at him. Their eyes locked and the awkwardness came flying back.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he asked softly. She smiled at him before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Jess obliged, considering he'd been wanting to do this the whole time he was drawing her and didn't protest in the slightest when she pulled his shirt over his head. He shifted so that he was holding himself up on top of her on the couch.

She ran her hands over his chest and they fell to the top of his pants, never once stopping he kiss.

"Leslie." he whispered, his voice cracking.

She ignored him and kept going.

"Well...I'm already going to hell." he murmured, smiling against her lips and helping her hands along, much to Leslie's content.

A while later they were lying there, breathless and clinging to each other in the hot summer night.

Leslie moved up and kissed Jess's cheek.

"I love you." he mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

"Jess..." she started, biting her lip. It was now or never. She'd already dared cross lines tonight so what was one more thing.

"Hmm?" he replied lazily as he absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." she said so quietly it was barely a whisper. His hand stopped moving.

"W-what?" he asked, sitting up, causing the blanket that had been thrown over them to slide down.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but...I was scared..." she started. He just sat there gaping at her.

"I...you...we...preg..." he stumbled over his words and she cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you. You are my world. We are having a baby. I am pregnant." she said slowly.

He didn't know if it was still the rush from their previous events or the hot air making him crazy but at that moment he couldn't have been happier. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Bout a week ago. They told me when I went back for removing my stitches...you're not mad?" she asked.

"No." he replied, forcefully. She smiled.

"We're gonna have a family." he stated. She laughed and nodded, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Would a round two hurt the baby?" Jess whispered, against her lips.

She shook her head and so round two began.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: Hey so I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I do love this story I really do but it's getting hard to keep pulling ideas out of nowhere. I really do want to continue though. I'm so flattered for all the kind words however I do have one suspicion. A lot of the reviews I get are anonymous and come one after another and contain the same spelling mistakes. So here's my question, is that one person reviewing under different nickname? If it is please let me know cause it's kind of been bugging me. Other than that enjoy and I will try my best to update soon! Thanks for all the support! **

Leslie woke up early the next morning, walked upstairs, and into the room where all her stuff was. She took some clothes into the bathroom with her, showered, got dressed and walked back downstairs to find Jess fast asleep, sprawled out on the couch with the blanket half over him. She laughed and got to work on breakfast reflecting everything that had happened in the past month and a half.

Mostly though, she was just grateful for Jess. When she'd told him last night he wasn't only nice about it he was happy. He was really happy and she couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten.

The smell of burning bacon snapped her out of her daze and she quickly turned off the stove, before piling on the food on a plate and bringing it over to the couch, setting it down on the coffee table and leaning forward, kissing Jess softly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." he said, stretching. She smiled and sat back on her knees.

"Morning. I made breakfast!" She chimed, handing him the plate.

"You gonna eat anything?" he asked, although she saw him eye it hungrily. She laughed.

"I snuck some food while I was making it. Eat up."

He smiled gratefully and began wolfing down the food.

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want to rebuild Terabithia." Leslie stated. Jess blinked at her before chuckling.

"Not exactly what I thought we needed to talk about but ok."

"Well what did you want to talk about?" she asked, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about.

"I think you know..."

"Yeah I know."

They sat in silence for a second.

"It's just overwhelming." she mumbled. He put his plate down and wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know...we can get through it though. Do you have another appointment with the doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah I made one last time I went. And I guess we should probably tell your parents. And my parents. And figure out when we're getting married. And where we're gonna live..." she went on and on until he put his hand over her mouth and smiled slightly.

"Who's the one over thinking things now?" he asked, half joking. She sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Do you think your parents are going to be mad?" she asked.

"Um...well they won't be happy. Yours?" he asked.

"My dad? Definitely not. My mom...ok yeah they're gonna kill me." she groaned.

"Mine always wanted me to be married before I had kids." she added.

"Well...we're engaged already. Why don't we just get married?" he asked.

"It's not that simple...I mean don't you want a big wedding?" she asked dreamily.

"I don't know...who would we invite?" he asked laughing. She realized this and started laughing too.

Then she stopped abruptly.

"Are you still gonna love me when I'm fat?" she asked with a serious expression, very un-Leslie like.

"I'd love you if you had a tail." he replied. She laughed.

"Are you still gonna love me when I'm a crazy old man?" he asked her, both still giggling.

"Of course...only cause I'll be a crazy old lady." she said jokingly. They continued on like this until the sound of a car pulling up interrupted them.

They stopped laughing and sprang up nervously.

"Upstairs!" Leslie whispered and Jess bolted upstairs to get dressed.

She walked over to the kitchen table, picking up an old newspaper off the counter and plopped down, opening it to a random page and glancing up when everyone walked in.

"Hi guys!" she chirped. They all greeted her back and she informed them Jess was showering.

Mary and Jack sat down in front of her.

"Joyce? May Belle? Could you two go play upstairs for a bit?" Mary asked. They nodded and ran up.

"Is something wrong?" Leslie asked.

"Your dad has to stay in jail, Leslie." Jack said quietly.

Leslie's happy expression faded.

"What?" she asked.

"The men who hunted him down and got you and Jess were put in jail for fifty years...your dad's going for seven." Mary said softly, putting her hand over Leslie who flinched.

"Seven?" she squeaked.

"We're sorry...we talked to your mom and she's coming to visit in a few days. Then you'll decide where you want to stay-" Leslie cut Mary off.

"I want to stay with Jess." she said forcefully. Both adults nodded.

"We figured you'd say that. And if you want to stay here, you may as long as you need." Mary said. Jack nodded in agreement.

Leslie squeezed her eyes shut and squeaked out a thank you, fearful for when they found out she was pregnant they would change their minds.

Just then Jess came downstairs smiling.

"Hey everyone." he said. Then his face fell at the sight in front of him.

Leslie got up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Mary quickly filled him in and he wrapped his arms around Leslie.

"We have to tell them." she whispered.

"Not now." he replied.

"Yes now...we have to tell them now." she replied through her tears.

"Tell us what Jess?" Jack asked. Leslie turned to them, her eyes red and wet.

"Nothing!" Jess exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant." and all eyes flew to Leslie.


	24. Chapter 24

"Excuse me?" Mary asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant." Leslie said again, this time louder and more sure of herself.

Jess froze and his parents just stared at them.

"One more time?" Mary asked again, shaking her head as if she was misunderstanding.

"God damn it Mary, she said she's pregnant!" Jack exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the kitchen table, causing a loud noise that made Leslie jump.

"Oh my god." Mary groaned, putting her head in her hands.

Jack's eyes tore into Jess's.

"We had a condition, boy!" he roared. Jess gulped.

"I know b-but..."

"What condition?" Mary asked, loudly turning and looking at her husband.

"Leslie go upstairs." Jack said harshly.

"I really think she should stay here." Mary protested.

"Leslie! Upstairs!" Jack snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jess exclaimed, lurching towards his dad. Leslie pulled on his arm until he turned around and faced her.

"I love you." she whispered, before letting go of his hands and running up the stairs.

The three Aarons stood there in dead silence before they heard Leslie's door close.

"You said you were being careful!" Jack exclaimed, taking to big steps over to Jess, cornering him.

"You knew they were sleeping together Jack?" Mary exclaimed.

"Yes I knew! And I made him promise me that-" she cut him off.

"You're supposed to discourage that kind of behavior as his father Jack!" Mary yelled.

"You're forgetting the real problem, Mary! The boy's knocked up Leslie..." Jack hissed.

"We're engaged already. We'll get married at city hall or something, it'll be ok..." Jess rambled nervously.

"And how do you suppose you're gonna pay for that baby huh? And a house? and food?" Jack asked angrily.

Jess didn't say anything, he hadn't even begun to thought about that.

"Because you sure as hell can't stay here!" Jack added.

"And we're dirt poor in case you haven't noticed." he added.

"Jack!" Mary exclaimed.

"Hush, Mary!" Mary grabbed onto Jack's arm.

"Enough! We need to talk this out. Jess go upstairs and sit with Leslie. We'll discuss what'll happen but don't expect anything." she said, coldly.

All Jess could do was stumble up the stairs into the room Leslie was staying in, and close the door behind him.

She was standing by the window, staring out it.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sure...we can go stay with my aunt and my mom. They can't be mad at me forever...or if that doesn't work I can dip into the money my parents had saved up for college...I haven't wanted to go in a long time anyway." she said, he could hear the catch in her voice.

He spun her around to face him and she instantly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"It'll be ok. Shh..." he said quietly as he ran his hands through her hair. He wished he could listen to his own words.

They stood like that until the door opened and Mary walked in alone, closing it behind her. Jess and Leslie turned to face her.

"Where's dad?" Jess asked.

Mary sighed and her eyes welled up.

"He left."

"L-left?" Jess asked.

"We got in a fight when we were discussing what should happen...he stormed out..." Jess, despite himself ran over to his mom and put his arms around her.

"Mom, I am so sorry." he said quietly.

She sniffled and he pulled back, walking back next to Leslie.

"I'm sure he'll be back. Look...since he's not here it's my choice. I'm mad...it's our religion that tells us to wait till after marriage. But you two have never been orthodox or traditional..." she said. They both nodded.

"You have till the baby's born to find a place to live. Then you need to find your own place and a way to support yourselves. The trial for the men that kidnapped you two is next month and with the money from that minus the money Mr. Burke owes all those people you should have enough to start some sort of life...if he decides to give it to you. But you will tell Mrs. Burke next week..." she said, calmly.

"Thank you." Leslie exclaimed, starting towards her but Mary held up her arms.

"I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. Joyce and May Belle are in May Belle's room playing." and with that she closed the door and left.

Leslie turned to Jess.

"I can't believe my dad left." Jess said numbly.

She rubbed his arms and lifted one of his hands to her lips, kissing it.

"I hate him." Jess said harshly.

"Jess, you don't mean it." she said softly.

"The way he talks to you! It drives me insane!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist against the wall.

She put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"I'm ok. Are you?" she asked, soothingly.

It took him a minute but he finally nodded.

"We need to get out of here. Even if it's just for a night." he said.

A slight smile spread across her face.

"I have an idea."


	25. The VERY long awaitedCHAPTER 25!

**Note: And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the long await...CHAPTER 25! I am so sorry it's been so long but I had a huge amount of writer's block. I'm not super happy with it but it is something. I can't promise super frequent updates but I will finish this story. So please enjoy and review! Thanks for all your patience! **

A while later Jess was standing in front of the mirror in his room, fiddling with a tie. He tried to tighten it only to fail miserably before the door opened behind him and Leslie walked in.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"You look beautiful." he said. She smiled and twirled around, her blue sundress swirling out around her. She'd even put on some blue beaded flats.

"You think so?" she asked, fiddling with a strand of hair which she'd curled.

He nodded and held out his arm, as the two descended down the stairs. Jess silently thanked God everyone had stayed in their rooms when he'd shouted to his mom they were going out for a bit and she'd just grunted in response.

"Well I think you look very handsome." she said giggling and hooking her arm through his.

They walked down the stairs and then out to Jess's truck, getting in and taking off.

"Do you know the way?" Leslie asked.

"I think so. I've only been there once for a field trip in fourth grade." he said, frowning and concentrating, trying to recall.

"I tried to look up directions but my laptop wouldn't work." Leslie explained.

Jess's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Dad doesn't want to pay for Internet."

"Oh." Leslie mumbled, embarrassed.

"Leslie I swear, when we get our own place I'll find some way to make us money. We'll have Internet, and cable that doesn't falter, it'll be great." Jess said, a determined look on his face that she couldn't help but smile at.

"I don't need that stuff Jess...remember I grew up without a TV. The only reason I had a computer was because I was locked up in my room all day. And I liked to write on it, lots of stories and stuff." she said.

"I think I can start selling my paintings." he said suddenly.

"Huh?" she asked.

"My paintings...I can sell them for money. No one's gonna hire a guy without a college education." he said.

"Jess stop worrying about money for two seconds and live in the moment!" Leslie begged, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, ok you're right." he said, smiling slightly.

"Of course I am." she joked, leaning back and staring out the window.

He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes jokingly before halting to a stop.

"There it is!" he exclaimed, turning into the parking lot.

He hopped out of the car and then opened the door for Leslie, grabbing her hand as they made their way to the front and sat down on a bench.

"Are you sure you told her what time to be here?" he asked, scanning the empty parking lot.

"Positive! Both of them!" Leslie replied, her eye's roaming around.

They went back and fourth like this for about five minutes until a red truck pulled up and slowed to a stop. Out stepped a pretty, pale woman with black hair and piercing eyes followed by a tall, thick red headed girl.

"Oh my god!" the older one exclaimed, running over and attacking Leslie in a hug. The other shortly followed.

"You didn't believe me on the phone?" Leslie laughed hugging them back.

"Hey Ms. Edmunds. Hi Janice." Jess greeted both of them.

They both greeted him and then the four started into the tall building.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us." Leslie said as they approached the room they needed to go to.

"Of course!" Ms. Edmunds exclaimed.

"How can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"We'd like to get married." Jess said.

"Can I see some ID?" she asked. Both showed their ID's and she handed them the license and certificate to fill out.

"Witnesses?" she asked Ms. Edmunds and Janice who both nodded.

"Have a seat over there, I'll go get the judge." she said, getting up and leaving.

They took a seat on two small benches and Leslie and Jess filled out all the necessary papers, everyone signing in the proper places, finishing up right as the judge came in.

They approached him and walked to the center of the room.

He took their papers and smiled, reading over them and then handing them to the lady at the desk.

"Do you Jess Aarons take Leslie Burke to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Jess took Leslie's hands in his and smiled at her.

"I do."

"And do you Leslie Burke take Jess Aarons to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she said, smiling and squeezing his hands.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jess, you may kiss your bride." he said, smiling at the young couple.

Jess quickly pulled Leslie into him and kissed her softly, conscious of the other people in the room. When they pulled apart both were grinning ear to ear.

"We're married." he whispered. Her smile grew even wider and she nodded.

"Jess, I know we said we'd get rings later but I found this in my lockbox. I totally forgot I had it." sliding a plain solid gold wedding band onto his ring finger.

"What?" Jess asked, looking down at it.

"It was my grandpa's. I was really close to him, so when he passed away I got his ring." she said. He looked at her, both teary eyed.

"I love you Mrs. Aarons." he said, hoarsley.

"I love you too." She choked out, flinging her arms around his neck.

After a moment they pulled back, remembering everyone else.

"Thank you so much you guys." Leslie said, hugging Janice and Ms. Edmunds tightly.

Jess hugged them both awkwardly before they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"I can't believe we actually did that." he marveled as they pulled out of the parking lot in his truck.

"I know!" Leslie exclaimed excitedly.

"Where to now?" Jess asked.

"We deserve a little honeymoon. What's the nicest place in town?" she asked.

He laughed. "Leslie seriously?"

"Fine...nicest place near here..." she said frowning.

"You're forgetting one thing. We have no money."

She blushed and reached into the little beaded bag she'd brought pulling out at least three hundred dollars in cash.

"Holy shit! Leslie where did you get that?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I told you! I have some money. I can help us get our own place!" she exclaimed. He bit his lip...naturally Jess wanted to be the one to provide for Leslie. But desperate times did call for desperate situations.

"H-how much more?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know an exact number...but I know it's a good chunk. Come on Jess, please!" she exclaimed. He sighed and looked at her pleading face.

"Ok...but once I find a job..." he started but she'd already stopped paying attention.

"Now where are we going for our honeymoon?" she asked, grinning.

He chuckled.

"Leslie, don't you think we should be saving money? Not spending it whenever we can?" he asked. She frowned.

"Well how are we supposed to properly celebrate our marriage with your family in the house?" she asked, in a serious tone that made him smile.

"Uh...I don't know." he said laughing.

"I think there's a fancy inn...you know up by that one lake. You wanna go?" She asked, hopefully. He looked over at her, saw her hands in a begging position, and looked back at the road.

"I don't know Les..." he said. She smiled to herself and faced front.

"Great. Turn left at the next intersection."


End file.
